Para Siempre
by S0L3DAD
Summary: Akane, siempre entrenada para pelear ¿sera solo por que si? Ranma, siempre listo para la batalla ¿le esperará algo para lo que ha estado entrenando? El destino que siempre estuvo ligado o fue pura casualidad?plis dejen coments! :D  mis resumenes apestan!
1. Perseguir

-Vuelve aquí, pedazo de animal -gritó un chico

-No insultes a los animales -dijo la sombra de una esbelta mujer con un tono burlón

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?...me las pagaras maldita perra -dijo el chico lleno de furia

-Oh...¿En serio? -dijo la mujer al desvanecerse en el aire como si su esencia misma se hubiera perdido

"_Rayos...debo encontrar a Kagura y matarla antes de que encuentre al ser de luz_" pensaba el chico mientras marcaba su camino, la luna guiaba sus pasos.


	2. Sueña

_Ranma y Akane se encuentran en el bosque. Akane esta ahorcando a Ranma pronto él no podrá respirar Akane sonríe con malicia, extiende su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Ranma sosteniendo una daga sobre él... Solo se ve que Akane le susurra algo a Ranma y Ranma reacciona violentamente hacia esa proposición..._

_Akane luego coloca la daga sobre la cabeza de Ranma y con cara de satisfacción entierra la daga en su corazón. Después de ello, suelta una maliciosa carcajada al ver como Ranma lucha por el dolor que le ha provocado aquella cuchillada..._

Akane despierta del sueño muy agitada... apenas dejo salir un grito ahogado Ranma subió a su habitación. Usualmente Kasumi y Nabiki lo habrían hecho preocupadas, pero ellas había ido de viaje dejando a Akane a cargo de la casa para que practicara cuando sería esposa de Ranma, Sôun y Genma habían salido para detener al maestro Happosai que salió a agrandar su colección, o por lo menos intentarlo...

-Vamos Akane, debes calmarte _-_dijo Akane con la respiración acelerada- pero... llevo teniendo este sueño varias noches y... parecía tan real... ¿¡Quien anda ahí? -dijo al lanzar un libro a la oscuridad.

-Soy yo...Ranma -dijo Ranma con un libro en la cara

-¿Ranma?...pero...¿tu que haces en mi habitación?

-Pues...este...tu padre no esta en casa...y...y tu...y cuando dormías...

-¿Con que me estabas observando dormir?...

-¡No, no!...pero...pero..pero...jaja...creo que mejor me voy

-¡¿Cuando se ha visto? Espiándome mientras duermo -Akane decía esto mientras se iba acomodando en su cama

-Rayos...esa marimacho me arrojo ese libro muy fuerte, ja, miren hasta ahora sigue ahí -dijo Ranma mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Ranma se retira el libro y leyó el título "_Mi Diario_"- Vamos...a mí que me puede interesar lo que esa marimacho piense de mi -Ranma regresa a ver el libro- mmm...mejor me aseguro de que no tenga escrito nada malo sobre mi...

Comenzó a leer el diario mientras Akane dormía pero no placidamente...aquel sueño regresaba cada vez que intentaba dormir...


	3. Querido Diario

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy conocí a mi nuevo prometido, es un fenómeno que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si es hombre o mujer, su nombre es Ranma. Debo admitir que es muy hábil y ágil pero estoy segura de que no quiero casarme con él. _

_Al principio él se presiento como una ella. Todos creímos que era una chica muy linda y amable porque se presento como tal, aunque es muy guapo como chico. Resulta que al mojarlo con agua fría se convierte en chica y con agua caliente vuelve a ser chico..._

_eso no esta tan mal después de todo..._

_¡Lo que si esta pésimo es que me vio desnuda y yo vi todos sus atributos (que por cierto son muchos)!_

_No se que es lo que voy a hacer...pero lo único que si lo tengo seguro es que ¡NO QUIERO casarme con él!_

_Querido Diario,_

_Ranma me trata muy mal, siempre dice que soy muy fea y no me gusta que me moleste tanto._

_Él ya se dio cuenta de que a mi me gusta el doctor Tofú. No se que hacer, tengo miedo de que le vaya a contar a Kasumi sobre eso…odiaría que el doctor Tofú y Kasumi no estén juntos por mi culpa. Aunque también seria culpa de ese afeminado._

_Querido Diario, _

_Ranma hoy tuvo un encuentro en la escuela contra Ryouga Hibiki…un chico que siempre esta más perdido que cerdo en iglesia. Ranma ganó…pero yo perdí mi cabello. Una pañoleta que giraba perdida en el aire logró cortar mi largo cabello. Ranma se disculpó por ello, fue muy amable hacer eso de su parte. La suerte es que le parezco linda con el cabello corto. Y mi único consuelo es que…el doctor Tofú no me interesa más. Él ama a Kasumi y yo…yo no estoy segura de si amo a alguien más…_

_Querido Diario,_

_Una loca psicópata vino diciendo que es la nueva prometida de Ranma. Se llama Kodachi Tatewaki, y por las extrañas coincidencias del destino…me enfrentaré a ella en un encuentro de gimnasia rítmica marcial. No dejare que me gane…ni en esta batalla, ni en la otra._

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy luchamos por recuperar al pobre P-Chan de las garras de esa Azusa Shiratori..._

_¡Ganamos!_

_pero lo que más feliz me pone es que Ranma se puso celoso por mí. Me defendió de Mikado Sanzenin, el cual quería robarme un beso._

_Estoy tan emocionada...¿será posible que yo le guste a Ranma?_

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy apareció una chica llamada Xian-Pu, dice ser prometida de Ranma pero la verdad es que no lo es. Ella se autoproclamó su prometida. Ranma es un maldito imbécil, es un tonto... pero es mi tonto y no permitiré que Xian-Pu me lo gane. _

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy Ranma y yo protagonizamos Romeo y Julieta. Después de varios inconvenientes que no quiero recordar, logramos besarnos..._

_aunque todavía me arrepiento de haber colocado una cinta en la boca de Ranma..._

_Querido Diario,_

_Ranma tiene fobia a los gatos y yo soy la única que lo puede calmar. Hoy me enteré de que puedo hacer eso...porque hoy Ranma...me besó..._

_Estoy tan contenta, siempre quise besarme con él aunque él diga que al convertirse en gato no recuerde nada de lo que paso...yo se que en el fondo, su corazón todavía guarda ese recuerdo..._

_Querido Diario, _

_Ranma se comporta como un idiota, corrección...¡Es un idiota!. Hoy a cada chica que veía Ranma le coqueteaba. Ranma es muy estúpido, y hoy es más de lo acostumbrado. Ranma se comporta como un verdadero Don Juan .Lo peor es que hoy me dijo que en realidad él pensaba que era linda cuando estaba curando las heridas de su rostro que le causó un gato que llevaba Xian-Pu escondido para que Ranma acepte salir con ella, pero al segundo que me dí la vuelta estaba tomando a Kasumi por las manos...y eso realmente me dolió._

_Querido Diario,_

_Ranma ya es él mismo de nuevo, me enteré de que use una curita del maestro Happosai, la cual contenía una fuerte posión de amor, eso fue lo que provocó que Ranma pareciera un completo casanova. El problema fue que Xian-Pu y Ukyo también se enteraron de eso e intentaron sacarle provecho a la situación de Ranma. Xian-Pu se llevó a Ranma a un edificio en construcción en donde intentó que Ranma firme un certificado de matrimonio, Ukyo llegó al lugar y ambas se pusieron a pelear, yo intente interponerme y un golpe con la espatula de Ukyo hizo que me caiga del edificio. Ranma se lanzó para evitar que me golpeé, él me protegió con su cuerpo...fue un acto muy hermoso y valiente de su parte...caí sobre él en algo de arena, Ranma y yo pensamos que él moriría así que dijimos muchas cosas, de las cuales...no me arrepiento, Ranma me dijo que me quería y yo le correspondí, porque...la curita se había caído de su rostro al caer del edificio...luego ambos finjimos que nada había pasado. Estoy tan contenta y feliz. Ranma dijo que cada vez que me tiene cerca su corazón late más rápido. De lo único que me arrepiento este día, es de no haberle dicho que el mío...también._

_Querido Diario,_

_Ranma y yo hoy estuvimos a punto de casarnos. Al ir a un templo de los hongos comimos el hongo del amor y nos enamoramos...aunque no estoy muy segura si el hongo hizo que nos enamoráramos o hizo que mostráramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos..._

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy me encontré con un amigo que me salvo la vida cuando era pequeña...sino le ayudo el morirá por haberme salvado. Ranma se puso celoso y al tratar de evitar que ambos pelearan creo que lastime mucho a Ranma..._

_Lo siento mucho pero mi amigo morirá si no le ayudo..._

_Ranma yo te amo...y solo hago esto por dar las gracias a mi amigo..._

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy ya logramos salvar a mi amigo... el agua de la fuente de la vida se ha restaurado y ya podrá vivir feliz..._

_Ranma me ha tomado de la mano por el camino de vuelta a casa, él es muy bueno y lo amo, pero él no se da cuenta..._

_Querido Diario,_

_Ranma ya regresó de su viaje en busca de esa chica que lo había rociado con agua de la fuente de Jusenkyo de la chica ahogada cuando él estaba convertido en chico. Ranma no se podía transformar en hombre ni siquiera con agua caliente. Ranma ha regresado a la normalidad y ya puede convertirse en hombre al echarse agua caliente..._

_eso me consta..._

_lo encontré en la bañera (obviamente desnudo)..._

_pero pese a eso lo único que pude hacer es abrazarlo..._

_al fin Ranma es normal..._

_¡bueno CASI!_

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy se que es pasar por el umbral de la vida y el de la muerte…_

_Casi muero al estar en China…_

_Afortunadamente Ranma logró vencer a su oponente pronto y bañarme en las fuentes de agua fría antes de que mi alma se valla por completo…_

_Él no lo sabe…pero yo claramente escuche cuando decía que me amaba al estar en sus brazos…_

…_el problema es que lo desmintió luego y dijo que no me amaba…_

_no se como decirlo…_

_pero el punto es que…_

_¡YO LO AMO!_

Ranma al terminar de leer esto pensó en cuanto quería a Akane y cuantas veces han peleado sin embargo se seguían amando.

"_Ni hablar...mañana comenzaremos de nuevo...no mejor no...no quiero que estos bellos recuerdos se borren...vamos a ver si Akane quiere perdonarme todo lo que le he hecho_" pensaba Ranma con los ojos cerrados recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.


	4. Somos Prometidos

Akane y Ranma iban caminando hacia la preparatoria Furinkan cuando Ranma interrumpió el silencio que mantenía Akane por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Akane...dime...¿Acaso no estas harta de que siempre peleemos?

-Sí...pero muchas veces no es mi culpa

-Sí...muchas veces es culpa mía...admito que no debo ser tan molestoso...pero tu también duermes con ese cerdito y no deberías hacerlo

-¿P-Chan?¿Por qué te molesta tanto? no lo entiendo...tu tienes 4 prometidas y no digo nada...

-Si ves...siempre peleamos por lo mas mínimo...que tal si hacemos un trato

-No vamos a empezar de cero, ¿o sí?...sería demasiado difícil

-No... jamás quisiera empezar de cero contigo...pero que tal si olvidamos todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros...si solo recordamos lo bueno

-Quieres decir...olvidar la primera vez que nos vimos completamente tal y como somos, que tienes otras 3 prometidas y que siempre me insultas

-Yo también debo olvidar que tienes mil y un pretendientes -Ranma luego susurró- Y que duermes con ese cerdo

-Esta bien...será difícil pero...no hay problema

-¡Perfecto!

A lo largo del día Ranma y Akane no pelearon y eran muy amables el uno con el otro. Cuando sus amigos los molestaban con que eran prometidos, Ranma y Akane no lo tomaban con agrado, pero mucho menos lo negaban.

-Sí...lo somos...somos prometidos -dijo Ranma una vez que estaba arto de que los molestaban- Y me da mucha lastima que estén tan celosos de nuestra relación...celosos de que una chica tan especial sea mi prometida.

"_Ranma...en verdad piensas que soy especial..._" pensaba Akane.

Al ver a Ranma tan orgulloso de ser su prometido dijo Akane:

-Sí...somos prometidos.


	5. ¡Al hospital, Akane!

Akane y Ranma se encontraban en clase de deportes. A Akane le tocaba recorrer la barra de acción dando una serie de medias luna para luego saltar y caer en el suelo con un salto mortal doble.

"_Vamos Akane...no tienes porque estar nerviosa...esto no es nada difícil para una experta en artes marciales._" pensaba Akane mientras trataba de darse ánimos y de quitarse el nerviosismo.

Una larga expectación por parte de todos para ver el fantástico movimiento que todos pensaban que haría Akane yacía en el ambiente…pero solo una cosa ocupaba la mente de Akane y evitaba que con sus reflejos felinos realizara su estupenda ejecución…una mirada fija se incrustaba en ella. Una mirada que no provenía de nadie que estuviera ahí, una mirada que no se ablandaba con el paso del tiempo, una mirada que atravesaba a la joven, y que cortaba incluso su propia alma.

Akane dio un respiro para relajarse y realizo su ejecución. Con una precisión digna de una hazaña felina. Sin embargo, el final no fue tan bueno. Aquella mirada tan fija seguía, aquella mirada hizo vacilar a Akane, quien descargo todo su peso sobre su hombro al caer. Al retorcerse del dolor Akane intentaba buscar al culpable de su sufrimiento pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño pajarito que parecía mirar preocupado a la joven y no atinaba a inmiscuirse entre la gente para ir a socorrer a Akane. Akane fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital.


	6. Encuentro

-Akane ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Ranma

-Sí…sí…Ranma ¿Y papá donde está?

-El señor Sôun y mi papá se fueron en un viaje de practica junto al maestro Happosai

-¿Kasumi y Nabiki todavía no regresan?

-No, así que decidí quedarme aquí cuidando de ti

-Gracias, Ranma

-Pues la verdad estaba esperando que te despiertes para ir a comprar tus medicamentos

-Bueno

Ranma dejo a Akane sola y pronto se apareció ante Akane una figura masculina. Con una suave y hermosa voz dijo:

-Hola…lamento mucho haber hecho que te disloques el hombro pero debo vigilarte, luego responderé a todas tus preguntas -Akane se disponía a gritar cuando le dijo- ¡Alto!...no grites…para que te des cuenta de que no vengo a hacerte daño…solucionaré tu brazo- después de decir esto, su mano recorrió el brazo de Akane hasta llegar a su hombro, Akane pensando en algo más dijo:

-Óyeme…¿Pero que haces?

-Ya vas a ver -al decir esto una suave onda fría recorrió su brazo. El misterioso chico presiono y movió el hombro de Akane produciendo un gran dolor, pero luego, el dolor se había ido- Ah…casi lo olvidaba…no debes comentar con nadie nuestro encuentro por favor, cualquier persona que sepa sobre esto corre grave peligro

-Esta bien… -dijo Akane con ciertas dudas, después de todo un completo desconocido le había dicho que corre peligro

-Por favor, debes confiar en mi…yo estoy conciente que no me conoces pero por favor…confía

-Akane, ya estoy aquí -dijo Ranma desde afuera de la habitación en que se encontraba Akane

-Debo irme- dijo el chico muy apresurado

-Akane…juraría haber oído una voz aquí -dijo Ranma dudoso

-Debe ser tu imaginación, Ranma -dijo Akane

-Sí…debió haber sido mi imaginación…

Akane seguía atónita por la manera en la cual su brazo se había recuperado.

-Akane…Akane…tierra llamando a Akane

-¿Si, Ranma?

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-mmm…pues…

-Llamaré al doctor Tofú para que te revise…quizá te desacomodaste una venda o algo así

-Sí…sí- dijo Akane todavía en shock

Cuando el doctor Tofú llego se sorprendió mucho

-¡Vaya, vaya!...te recuperaste por completo -diagnostico el doctor

-¿Ya se recupero? -dijo Ranma

-Sí…no se como lo has logrado Akane pero…ya te puedes ir

-¿En serio? -dijeron Ranma y Akane en coro

-Sí…será mejor que te vayas a tu casa para que no hagas pasar a Ranma una mala noche

-Sí…

-Vamos, Akane -dijo Ranma mientras cargaba con la maleta de Akane.

Ranma y Akane fueron marcando su camino a la casa de los Tendô mientras el mismo pájaro seguía sus pasos cuidadosamente, en dirección del ocaso.

-Akane, voy a comprar algo de comer a Ucchan's, ya regreso

-Sí... ve Ranma

Ranma se sorprendió mucho. Akane hizo caso omiso al decir que iba a Ucchan's para comprar un okonomayaki cocinado por Ukyo, en vez de comer algo que se suponía que Akane cocinaría.

"_Debe ser por nuestro acuerdo__" _pensó Ranma.

Ranma volvió tan rápido como pudo de Ucchan's, pero al contrario de lo que el esperaba, encontró a Akane practicando en el dojo. La fuerza y habilidad de la joven no se habían perdido en absoluto, pero su mente estaba en lo que sucedió en aquel hospital.

-Akane…¿practicamos?

-Sí…¿pero vas a tomarme en serio?

-No te voy a golpear…pero daré todo lo que tengo en velocidad y técnica

-Bien…¡en guardia!

Akane dio una patada la cual fue esquivada con astucia y habilidad. Akane intento fallidamente golpear a Ranma varias veces. Akane simplemente no podía concentrarse después de lo que le sucedió.

-Ranma…¿crees que podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-Sí, Akane

-Perfecto…tomaré un baño

-Claro…Akane…¿te diste cuenta que desde que regresamos del hospital un pajarito te ha seguido

-¿Pájaro?

-Sí...mira…ahí esta -dijo Ranma mientras señalaba al pequeño animal

-Que raro…un pájaro que me sigue

-Si…de lo más raro

-Ven, ven aquí -al momento en que Akane dijo esto el pequeño animal se acerco volando y se posó sobre su mano- ¡Que bonito! -dijo mientras sonreía y Ranma miraba extasiado su felicidad- Ranma, sujétalo bien por favor…voy a tomar mi baño

Akane se encontraba en la bañera acariciando suavemente su hombro, seguía perpleja por el hecho que haya sanado tan rápido. Su pensamiento trataba de figurarse como sano tan rápido cuando fue interrumpido por la pequeña ave.

-¿Que haces aquí pequeño?

El pequeño pajarito estaba en la mano de Akane y dijo:

-¿Puedo entrar allí contigo?

Akane se asusto mucho, tomo al pájaro y lo puso en la bañera pensando "_J__uraría que este pájaro me pidió bañarse__"_

El pájaro se hundió en lo profundo de la bañera, y de él surgió un chico muy apuesto.

-Imbecil- dijo mientras Akane dejaba su mano claramente marcada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? Yo vine hasta aquí para salvarte

-¡¿Salvarme! ¡¿De qué? ¡¿Acaso me voy a ahogar en la bañera?

-Quieren matarte

-¡¿Qué?

-Quieren matarte

-¿Esperas que crea a un completo extraño que curó mi brazo y esta en este instante conmigo en la bañera que alguien quiere matarme?

-SÍ


	7. Venganza

-¿Qué? -dijo Akane

-Vamonos

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No…alguien quiere matarte y no descansará hasta lograrlo…por favor vamonos

-Nunca ¿Quien te crees que eres? Estas en mi bañera pretendiendo que me vaya contigo

-Por favor…no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu madre

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí…ella…ella murió por no hacerme caso

-¿Qué? -dijo Akane al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus delicados ojos

-Ella…ella era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente -dijo el chico al momento en que bajaba la mirada- no pudo vencer a Kagura…no pudo verla…no pudo enfrentarse a ella…solo…murió…

-Mentira, mi madre murió por un problema que tuvo en el corazón…a mi madre le dio un infarto cuando estábamos juntas en el parque

-¿Estabas ahí cuando a ella le dio aquel infarto?

"_Tiene razón…yo no estuve cuando ella tuvo el infarto…solo la encontré desmayada en el suelo__" _pensaba Akane

-Tu no viste cuando se enfrentó a Kagura

Akane recordó aquel triste día.

_Nos se encontrábamos solas en el parque, cuando mi madre se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que debíamos irnos en ese instante…de la nada…apareció una mujer elegantemente vestida. Mi sombrero voló a causa de un fuerte viento, fui a verlo, le sacudí la tierra y las hojas, regresé y encontré mi madre en el suelo. Busqué a aquella mujer por todas partes para que me ayude…pero mi siquiera daba signos de que había existido._

-Cuando fuiste a ver tu pequeño sombrero tu madre se enfrento a Kagura y…

-¿Tu como lo sabes?- interrumpió Akane al chico

-Yo…yo fui el que produjo el viento para que Kagura no te mate también

-Estabas ahí... ¿y no ayudaste a mi madre?

-Varías veces le advertí…pero no me hizo caso…tan solo dijo que...que protegería a sus hijas…cueste lo que cueste...

-¿Y por que no le ayudaste?

-Solo tu tienes el poder de matar a Kagura…yo solo hubiera muerto en vano…y hoy no podría estar diciéndote esto…pidiéndote que no corras el mismo destino

-¿Qué?...¿Como que tengo el poder de matarla?

-Sí -al decir esto tomo la mano de Akane y vio que ella llevaba en su muñeca una marca que simulaba ser una estrella- eres tu…esta es la marca…esto es lo que te demuestra que tienes el poder…

-Es solo una marca de nacimiento

-¿Tu madre también la tenía o me equivoco?

-Sí…sí la tenía…pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que Kagura…y si no lo soy, estoy segura de que Ranma me protegerá

-¿Akane tu sabes dominar los elementos?

-No

-¿Akane tu puedes convertirte en distintos animales?

-No

-¿Y ese Ranma?

-Tampoco

-Yo puedo entrenarte…sé que tu quieres vengar la muerte de tu madre

-Sí…sí quiero que esa Kagura pague por lo que hizo

-Lo ves…ahora vamonos…vamonos por el amor que le tienes a tu madre…vamonos por la sed de venganza que tienes…vamonos para que te entrene…¡pero vamonos ya! -dijo el chico que todavía sujetaba las manos de Akane. Akane se soltó las manos y dijo:

-Por ahora…¡Sal de mi bañera!


	8. Kotaro y Kanna

-Cielos…¡Qué gran baño! -dijo Akane mientras entraba en su cuarto- Ranma ya puedes ir a bañarte

-¿Ya? -dijo el chico quien yacía cómodamente en la cama de Akane

-Me asustaste -dijo Akane en un tono nervioso

-¿Podrías aprsurarte?

-Esta bien…me está pidiendo un completo desconocido del cual no sé ni el nombre que me vaya con él...¡y yo le hago caso!...esto es absurdo...

-Me llamo Kouta -dijo mientras empacaba ropa de Akane- he tenido 16 años...

-¿He tenido? Jaja…¿Durante cuanto tiempo has tenido 16 años?

-Casi 12 siglos

-¿Estas bromeando? -dijo Akane al mirar a Kouta. Kouta ni siquiera sonreía- Esta bien…¡tomare eso literal!...disculpa…¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

-La empacó. Nos vamos esta noche

-¡¿Esta noche?

-Sí…mientras más tiempo estés aquí mayor riesgo corren todos…¿A dónde vas? -dijo Kouta al ver que Akane salía de la habitación

-Voy a decirle a Ranma, si no lo hago se preocupará mucho

-¡No! Nadie nadie debe saber que te fuiste conmigo…

Al estar empacando Kouta encontró un detalle muy personal de Akane

-¿Te gustan los cerdos, Akane?

-Sí…de hecho tengo una mascota…se llama P-Chan

-¿P-Chan?

-Sí…bonito ¿No crees? 'P' es de cerdo en inglés y 'Chan' de cariño

-Ka…Akane, vamos

-No estoy muy segura de esto

-Akane tu madre murió por protegerte de Kagura y tu eres la única que puede vencerla…tu…solo tu…eres la única que puede vengar a tu madre

-Esta bien…vamonos

Kouta se aproximo a la ventana junto a Akane.

-¿Lista?...saltaremos a la cuenta de 3

-Bien -al momento en que Akane tomo la mano de Akane un calor muy extraño- ¿Estas bien Kouta?

-Sí…sí

Después de saltar Kouta miro a Akane mucho más de cerca, quien estaba sobre Kouta por un mal aterrizaje y pronuncio las palabras:

-Tu…tu eres...

-¿Yo soy?...¿torpe?…sí…y mucho

-Tu eres Kanna

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu eres Kanna!...o por lo menos su reencarnación

-¿Kanna?

-Sí…mi...mi difunta prometida

-¿Difunta?

-Kagura la mató porque su prometido la amaba

-¿Prometido?

-Kotaro…

Entonces Ranma, el cual oyó voces en el patio, salio a ver quien era.

-Rayos…debo estar volviéndome loco- dijo Ranma al ver que no había nadie, pero en realidad Akane y Kouta se habían ocultado en los arbustos, cuando Kouta vio a Ranma dijo sorprendido:

-¿Kotaro?

-No, él es Ranma -respondió Akane- él es…es…mi…mi…

-¿Tu prometido?

-Sí…¿Como lo supiste?

-Él te ama…digo…él amaba a Kanna…digo…Kotaro amaba a Kanna

-¿Y Kanna amaba a Kotaro?

-Vamonos pronto, debemos partir ya

"_Creo que puse sal en la herida abierta_" pensaba Akane mientras caminaba siendo guiada por Kouta

Akane y Kouta recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Kouta encendió una fogata y Akane se dispuso a tomar un poco de calor junto a ella y a Kouta.

-Kouta… -interrumpió el silencio Akane

-¿Si Akane?

-¿Por qué esa Kagura me persigue?

-Tu mano…mírala…

-¿Y?

-Esa marca…es la marca del destino…y tu destino es derrotar a Kagura

-¿Quién es Kagura?

-Kagura…es una larga historia…

-¡Tenemos tiempo!

-Esta bien…Kotaro era el prometido de Kagura. Sus padres lo habían ordenado por conveniencia económica, pero la llave del corazón de Kotaro le pertenecía a Kanna

-¿Y Kanna?

-Kanna era mi prometida, su padre vio que éramos muy buenos amigos desde niños y por eso decidieron comprometernos

-¿Amigos?

-Sí…amigos…Kanna tenía un ferviente e inigualable amor por Kotaro

-Pero Kagura…

-Kagura también amaba a Kotaro y dicen que muchas veces la mejor amiga del amor, la locura, reemplaza a su amigo en el corazón de las personas…Kagura…Kagura…mató a Kanna y Kotaro

-¡¿Qué? -dijo Akane con un tono de tristeza e incredibilidad- ¿Mató a Kanna?

-Y a Kotaro…Kotaro, Kanna, Kagura y yo siempre estuvimos interesados en las artes marciales

-¿Cómo fue que Kagura los venció? Eran 3 contra ella

-Kagura utilizó los elementos

-¿Elementos?

-Son 5…fuego, aire, agua, tierra y algún otro que no se de que se trata

-Los elementos…¿Acaso Kagura era una verdadera experta en artes marciales?

-Kagura no lo era…ella hizo un pacto con la oscuridad. Solo quería matar a Kanna pero Kotaro intervino y la muerte fue para ambos

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-En el mundo hay una alma pura a la vez…un ser de luz…tu madre fue uno...y por las extrañas coincidencias del destino, tu eres la reencarnación de Kanna, el primer ser de luz, y estoy seguro de que eres otro ser de luz...

-¿Y que yo sea ese famoso ser de luz tiene que ver con que Kagura quiera matarme?

-El ser de luz es el único que tiene el poder de controlar los elementos sabiamente y vencer a Kagura, la ama de la oscuridad, por… -interrumpió un sonido, Kouta se levantó y dijo- vamonos, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo

-Pero…

-Corres mucho peligro aquí, luego terminaremos esta charla

Akane apagó la fogata y recogió sus cosas para poder continuar el camino junto a Kouta bajo la luz de la luna. Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba en casa con Akane…o eso era lo que el creía.


	9. Akane ¿Eres tu?

-Rayos…debo estar volviéndome loco -dijo Ranma al ver que no había nadie en el patio. Ranma volvió a entrar a la casa de los Tendô- mejor iré a tomar un baño -Ranma sintió un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, como si hubieran arrancado un cabello

-Vamos a ver Kotaro, cuales son tus recuerdos en esta vida -dijo Kagura en un tono malicioso

Kagura había logrado seguir a Kouta y entrar en donde se encontraba Ranma. Con magia el cabello de Ranma hizo que Kagura se enterara de que Akane y Ranma estaban comprometidos y toda la complicada relación que tenían.

-¡¿Kanna? Un minuto…su esencia y la de Kouta…él se la llevó…y Kotaro necesitará un reemplazo -dijo Kagura sonriendo con malicia.

"_Cielos…que no daría por ser así todo el tiempo…por ser como soy siempre…por ser un hombre sin importar si me mojan con agua fría o caliente_" pensaba Ranma

-Ko…Ranma, ¿estas ahí?

"_¡¿Akane?¿Pero que hace aquí mientras tomo un baño?_" pensaba Ranma

-Vine a enjabonar tu espalda y a darte un masaje relajante

-A…A…Akane

-Sí…soy yo…Akane -dijo Kagura quien había adoptado la forma de Akane

-A…Akane, no tienes porque molestarte

-No es ninguna molestia -dijo Kagura a la vez que masajeaba suavemente la espalda de Ranma, el cual no se había dado cuenta que ella no era Akane, por más que lo pareciera- después de todo…somos prometidos

-Sí…sí

Ranma salio de la bañera y Kagura le preguntó si deseaba algo de comer. Ranma contestó que efectivamente tenía hambre pero antes de que dijera algo Kagura entusiasmada dijo:

-Perfecto…¡Yo cocinaré algo!

-Mmm…gracias -fue lo único que atino a decir Ranma

Kagura se esforzó mucho en cocinar.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Ranma con ciertas dudas de si deba llevarse a la boca aquel plato o si podría matarlo. Akane nunca había sido una buena cocinera, pero ella no era Akane. Ranma estaba decidido a respetar el trato que habían hecho. Dudoso se llevó un poco de las bolas de arroz que había hecho Kagura.

"_Están…muy…buenas_" pensaba Ranma

-¿Te gustaron? -preguntó Kagura llena de ilusión, una ilusión tan grande que nunca nadie había visto

-Sí…están exquisitas -dijo Ranma sujetando la bola de arroz en un trance

-Que bueno que te gusten -dijo Kagura mientras Ranma se embutía las bolas de arroz como si nunca antes hubiera probado bocado.

Al siguiente día, Kagura despertó a Ranma con el desayuno en la cama y la comida para la escuela lista. Kagura almorzó junto a él en la preparatoria.

-Dí aaahhh -dijo Kagura indicando que Ranma debía abrir la boca para darle de comer.

Kagura dejo que Ranma copiara su tarea, usualmente Akane se hubiera negado absolutamente, pero Kagura era una apasionada creyente del culto de velar por Ranma

La puerta de Akane sonó, era Ranma quien dijo:

-¿Estas lista Akane?

-¿Lista para que?

-Para practicar

-Claro…en seguida voy al…

-…dojo…

-Sí…al dojo…en seguida voy al dojo

Ranma y Kagura estaban listos para enfrentarse. Kagura hizo una seña para que Ranma venga por ella. Ranma intentó tocar suavemente pero Kagura salto sobre la cabeza de Ranma con la agilidad de la luz

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? Vamos intenta vencerme…

-Si tu quieres...

-¿Listo?

-¡Siempre lo estoy!


	10. Destino

Akane estaba muy cansada, había caminado desde la noche y Kouta parecía ir cada vez más rápido

-Akane…¿Estas cansada? -dijo Kouta preocupado por la joven

-Para ser franca…sí

-Pues…tenemos que caminar un kilómetro y medio más para llegar a un lugar en las montañas que tienen cuevas, en donde podrás descansar

-¿En serio?

-No te preocupes…llegaremos pronto

-Sí…creo que lo lograré

Poco después Akane tropezó con una pequeña roca

-Sigues siendo algo torpe, ¿Verdad Kanna? -dijo Kouta mofandose de la caída de Akane

-Estúpido

-Jaja…sigues siendo impaciente y explosiva también

"_Rayos, ¡¿Quien se cree que es?_" Eran los pensamientos de la enfadada Akane

-Vamos, sube a mi lomo -dijo un tigre de bengala, que en realidad era Kouta

-¿Kouta?

-Sí…ahora sube a mi lomo

-Claro…Kouta…¿Cómo has logrado esto?

-Pues…parte de ser un experto en artes marciales es lograr confundirte con el amiente…

-Sí

-Entonces utilicé el camuflaje a tu favor

-Ohhh… -dijo Akane pretendiendo entender lo que Kouta le explicaba

-Pronto llegaremos a aquel lugar en las montañas que te dije, allí podrás descansar

-Entonces…¿Tu hiciste lo mismo cuando entraste conmigo en la bañera?

-Sí…por cierto, lamento eso

-No hay cuidado…después de todo…no eres el primero

-¿Qué pensaste que había hecho?

-Pensé que habías caído a los estanques encantados en Jusenkyo

-¿Jusenkyo? ¿Acaso tu caíste en uno de esos estanques?

-No…la verdad no…yo no pero…

-Pero Kotaro sí…¿O me equivoco?

-Precisamente Ranma cayó en uno, el pozo de la chica ahogada, por culpa de aquel maleficio hemos pasado mil y una aventuras... -Kouta interrumpió

-Ranma esta con Kagura en este instante

-¿Qué?¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Antes de irnos…antes de encontrarte…Kagura me estaba siguiendo y estoy seguro de que me siguió hasta tu casa

-Entonces Ranma esta en peligro…¡Debemos volver!

-No te preocupes…Kagura será incapaz de matarlo…ella sigue llorando por Kotaro y reencontrarlo será demasiado bueno

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí…pronto llegaremos

-Esta bien -dijo Akane que todavía seguía preocupada por Ranma.

Kouta cargo a Akane hasta llegar a unas cuevas en donde Kouta volvió a ser un hombre.

-Debo ir a reunir leños, comida y algunas plantas para curar tu tobillo -dijo Kouta- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, no…solo te retrasaría…pero, por favor no te tardes mucho

-No te preocupes, en esta cueva tiene muchas rocas en donde puedes ocultarte si alguien se acerca, las cuevas están interconectadas entre sí, así que siempre habrá otra salida y estas montañas tienen manantiales que son calentados por un volcán que esta cerca, por lo que estoy seguro que encontraras un lugar en donde puedas bañarte y relajarte…solo debes buscarla

-Claro…y gracias

-No tienes porque -dijo Kouta con una suave y tierna sonrisa

Kouta dejo a Akane rogándole que no se deje ver por nadie y se fue.

"_La cueva necesita algo de luz, encenderé una fogata y luego limpiare un poco, después creo que tomaré un baño antes de que Kouta regrese__"_ pensaba Akane

Akane encendió una fogata y quito algunas hojas que se encontraban en el suelo. Luego de esto comenzó a explorar la cueva en busca de los manantiales pero lo único que encontró fue una inmensa roca con delicados grabados.

Akane no sabía que significaban, pero solo se sentía atraída hacia ellos, como un curioso animal se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la roca. Al verla sus ojos comenzaron a deslumbrar al mismo sol. Akane miraba a la roca con inquietud, con aquella mirada que tienen los niños cuando ven algo nuevo…Akane tuvo cierta curiosidad, quiso tocarla…al juntar su mano con aquellos grabados, la marca que llevaba desde pequeña comenzó a brillar, emitía destellos de una cegadora luz blanca que simulaba al astro rey dentro de la cueva. Akane se aparto rápidamente y al hacerlo cayó sobre su espalda en el suelo e imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, imágenes de su vida pasada como Kanna, mientras esto pasaba, Akane se retorcía por el dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! -gritaba del dolor Akane

Kouta al oír estos gritos fue corriendo pero solo encontró a Akane inconsciente en el suelo de la cueva

-Akane…Akane- dijo Kouta mientras mantenía a Akane en sus brazos- Akane…Akane, despierta

Akane despertó y Kouta con lágrimas en los ojos la soltó y dijo:

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí…sí...Kouta no encontré las aguas termales…resbalé y caí…¿Me llevarías a alguna por favor?

-Cla…Claro, ¿Podemos hacer eso después de que cure tu tobillo?

-Sí

-Akane...¿Que pasó?

-Solo...tropecé y caí al suelo...creo...

Akane se encontraba como ida, no reaccionaba ni siquiera ante el dolor que le causaba el vendaje que Kouta hacía en su pie. Kouta, sabía que algo andaba mal con Akane, pero no sabía que era. Despues de terminar el vendaje, Kouta llevó a Akane a una de las ya mencionadas aguas termales.

Akane se encontraba allí, tomando un baño, cuando quiso salir para dejar que Kouta también se bañe. Al estar saliendo del agua, Akane resbaló con una de las rocas que se encontraba en el fondo. Akane al caer comenzó a ahogarse. Gritaba desesperda, Kouta llegó en su auxilio. Ante este estímulo, Akane recordó las imáges que vio cuando estaba en el suelo de la cueva.

_Estabamos Ranma y yo, juntos, Ranma me estaba besando, cuando Kagura me alzó por los aires y me arrojo muy fuerte al suelo. Ranma fue a ayudarme cuando, nos encerró a ambos en un remolino de agua...fue entonces cuando llegó Kouta, Ranma y yo lo empujamos y no dejamos que se enfrente a Kagura. Nos tomamos de la mano y dejamos esta vida mientras Kagura reía con satisfacción. Al finalizar esta masacre, Kagura se acercó para ver mi cuerpo inherte, pero encontró a Ranma y yo, muertos, abrazándonos, intentando proteger el uno al otro. Kagura lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-_Akane...Reacciona, Akane...- decía Kouta en su intento de revivir a la joven ahogada

-Kouta...Kouta...Kouta...- era lo único que la asustada Akane lográba pronunciar

Kouta puso su mano sobre la frente de Akane y dijo:

-Tranquila...tranquila...dame tu mano

Al ver que la marca que llevaba Akane se estaba desvaneciendo dijo:

-Tranquila, todavía no ves todo lo que la piedra del destino te va a mostrar

-¿Qué?

-Iras viendo poco a poco todo lo que puedes lograr hacer...por ahora descansa...

-Claro...es sencillo decirlo para ti...

_Era una noche oscura y lluviosa. Se encontraba Akane y una hermosa mujer. Akane estaba sola en el bosque, sola con ella. Akane estaba furiosa, ambas se disponían a enfrentarse la una a la otra. La mujer sonrío maliciosamente y desenvaino una katana, miró maliciosamente a Akane e hizo que ella cayerá, con un impacto tan fuerte como para matar a cualquiera._

Akane se despertó asombrada, soñar que alguien quiere matarte no es fácil. Kouta estuvo siempre a su lado, vigilando el sueño de la joven. Velando por ella.

-Akane...- dijo Kouta con un tono de preocupación- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí...solo fue un sueño...y creo que ya me acostumbre a este tipo de noches...

-¿Sueño?

-Sí...tan solo eso

Akane relató su sueño a Kouta

-Akane...¿como era esa mujer?

-Era una muy hermosa mujer, llevaba un elegante kimono de color rojo sangre con detalles en negro e hilo de plata, con el cabello muy largo y me llamaba...Kanna

-Kagura...¿desde hace cuanto tienes estos sueños?- Kouta tenía el precentimiento de que esto era secuela de que Akane haya tocado la roca del destino, Akane desmientiendo este precentimiento dijo.

-No es desde que toque aquella roca, Kouta...comencé a tener sueños parecidos hace mucho tiempo...

Entonces un sonido los interrumpió. Kouta y Akane salieron a ver que pasaba cuando se encontraron con por lo menso 10 repilcas exactas de una sola persona...una chica...

-Kikyo...- dijo Kouta enojado

-¿Kikyo?- dijo Akane sorprendida al ver que Kouta la conocía

-Sí...ella era una bruja que todos creímos que era buena...vivía en mi aldea...fue ella quien introdujo a Kagura en las artes oscuras, fue quien le ayudo a hacer el pacto con la oscuridad, le enseño a Kagura a dominar los elementos, fue quien la ayudó a convertirse en la ama de la oscuridad, y es una de sus fieles sirvientes.

-¿Cual de todas es Kikyo?

-Ninguna

-¿Que?

-Seguramente son solo sujetos de prueba

-¿Sujetos de prueba?

-Kikyo le da vida al barro con su imagen...

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un burdo sonido que provocaban aquellos 'clones' sin cerebro

-Damela, damela, damela


	11. Luz

-Damela, damela, damela

-Kouta ¿de que estan hablando?

-Te quieren a ti

-¿Yo?

-No te preocupes...- dijo Kouta mientras rodeaba a Akane con sus brazos- ¡Yo te protegeré!

Kouta desenvaino una katana y se dispuso a enfrentarse a las fuguras cuando Akane dijo:

-Yo te ayudo

-¡¿Que? debes estar bromeando

-Yo soy una artista marcial y mi deber es proteger a los demas...aparte de mi misma

-No lo se...Kikyo es muy hábil

-¿Insinúas que no soy hábil?

-Esta bien...- dijo Kouta mientras daba a Akane un wakaishi- ¿Lista?

-Sí

Akane y Kouta se disponía a enfrentarse a aquellas réplicas. Kouta iba a descargar una ráfaga de furia cuando las réplicas de barro se deshicieron, y apareció una mujer vestida con un elegante kimono, quien dijo:

-¿Que pasa, Kouta? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Kikyo...- dijo Kouta con una mirada desafiante

-Se nota que estas muy feliz de verme- dijo como sarcasmo- Lastima, que tenga que matarte...eres muy hábil, pero un tonto, como fue que decidiste apoyar a la luz, al principio de todo pensé que eras más inteligente por como tu...

-Prefiero morir a jugar de parte de las sombras- dijo Kouta cortando los recuerdos de la bruja

-Bueno...no vengo por ti...vengo por ella- dijo señalando a Akane

-¡Nunca!

-¡Damela!- Kikyo miró a Akane y le dijo- Vamos niña...estoy segura de que tu no quieres ser parte de esa ridícula bondad del ser humano

Akane fue retrocediendo poco a poco meneando su cabeza y apenas dijo:

-Tu hiciste que Kagura mate a Kanna

-Yo, solo le dí el poder...ella escogió matarla...en lo personal, creo que Kanna podía haber sido de ayuda, pudo haber resultado una muy buena oponente a la luz

-No iré contigo

-Entonces...¡Muere!- dijo Kikyo mientras cortba algo del cabello de Akane con una katana. Akane tan solo podía esquivar los ataques de Kikyo- ¿Te crees muy lista?

Akane ya no tenía aliento, no lograba dar un paso más, ambas se encontraban frente a frente. Fuerte y silenciosa, Kikyo hundió la katana en el abdomen de Akane, la retorció y la saco sonriendo

-Te hubiera ido mejor si hubieras sido más inteligente- dijo Kikyo

Al instante que Kikyo dijo esto, Kouta se sumergió en una furia infinita, ni siquiera la explosión de un volcán era comparable. Kouta iba a enterrar su katana en Kikyo cuando el wakaishi que tenía Akane, se le atravesó.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Akane muy adolorida- Kikyo...¡En guardia!

-¡Que perseverancia!- dijo Kikyo en tono de burla

-¡No lo harás, Akane! Yo debo protegerte

-Kouta...

-Tu...tu quizás mueras- dijo Kouta muy preocupado- No soportaría volver a perderte

-No lo harás- dijo Akane decidida

El sonido del roce de las armas inundaba y penetraba la paz del bosque. Kikyo estaba deseperada, ella presentía que exhalaba sus últimos alientos. Akane parecía estar inconsciente, no reaccionaba ante nada, tan solo daba la impresión de ser una máquina de pelea. La figura de Akane levantando el wakaishi contrastaba con la luz de la luna, Akane se disponía a matar con su wakaishi a Kikyo. Kikyo, la bruja quien para muchos era invencible, iba a ser derrotada por una chica común...bueno...no tanto.

-Vete ya- dijo Akane al mismo tiempo que tocaba la frente de Kikyo

-Que...que has hecho- dijo Kikyo al momento que se sentía impotente

-Nada malo...solo que ya no podrás hacer el mal...una bruja, no serás más...vamonos Kouta- dijo Akane mirando fijamente sin expresión en su rostro a Kikyo.

-Sí...sí vamos, Akane- dijo Kouta mientras oía los gritos de desesperación de Kikyo.

Despues de un rato de camino, Akane ya no podía soportar la herida de la katana, la hemorragia era terrible, al estar en medio del bosque y al haber derramado tanta sangre, Akane no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir. Con cada gota de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, su alma se iba debilitando poco a poco. Toda la fgortaleza que había demostrado en el encuentro contra Kikyo se había desvanecido. Akane se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Akane!- dijo Kouta mientras posaba una mano en el abdomen de la joven- Akane, por favor, ¡Resiste!...Akane...Akane, responde- dijo Kouta mientras una lágima rodaba por su mejilla.

Akane dejo de respirar en los brazos de Kouta, Kouta en un intento desesperado grito- Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Akane comenzó a resplandecer más que el sol, una intensa luz blanca comenzó a emerger de ella, al momento que cegaba a Kouta. Tras esa luz blanca, Akane se encontraba completamente recuperada.

Akane, despertó de la inconsciencia en la que se encontraba y dijo:

-Kouta, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-¿Akane?- dijo Kouta todavía con la mano en el abdomen de Akane y con la mirada baja

-¿Por qué mi ropa esta manchada con sangre?

-Akane...tu...

-¿Dónde esta Kikyo?

Kouta, la miró muy sorprendido. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró gesticular esto:

-Tu...Kikyo...derrotaste...¿Acaso no recuerdas que la venciste?

-¿A Kikyo? pero...si lo último que recuerdo es que...ella me hirió con su katana- dijo Akane mientras sorprendida miraba su abdomen completamente recuperado

-Después de eso...fue como si entrarás en un trance...como si te hubieran programado para matarla

-¿Maté a Kikyo?- dijo Akane horrorizada

-No- dijo Kouta tranquilizando a Akane- Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca...tu bondad prevaleció ante todo lo que tus instinto dictaban...definitivamente eres el ser de luz...una hermosa ser de luz- dijo Kouta mientras acariciaba delicadamente la mano de Akane - pense que te había vuelto a perder...


	12. ¿Te enseño, Ranma?

-¿Listo?

-Siempre estoy listo

Kagura logró derribar a Ranma con un suave toque de sus dedos

"Akane...no pensé que eras tan fuerte" pensaba Ranma

-Ranma...¿Seguro que quieres seguir?

-Sí...pero esta vez...será sin inhibiciones

Ranma avanzó hacia Kagura e intento patearla. Kagura se desvaneció ante los ojos de Ranma, como un veloz rayo, dio un mortal hacia adelante y pateó la espalda de Ranma.

-Ranma si quieres dejamos esto para luego

-No te preocupes...estoy bien...continuemos

Kagura, sin previo aviso, dio un gancho a la quijada de Ranma, con tal fuerza que lo lanzó por los aires.

-Kotaro- gritó Kagura, y acto seguido tomó la forma de una gigantesca águila para ir por Ranma, sujeto a Ranma por los brazos y luego lo deposito en el suelo. Ranma sorprendido al ver a Kagura dijo:

-A...Akane...tu...tu...

-No soy tan poco hábil como crees...puedo transformarme en animales y domino los elementos

-Akane...tu...tal vez...quizás...tu...

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí

-Claro Ranma

-Gracias, Akane

-De nada- pero Kagura en realidad pensaba "Si yo que no soy uno de esos famosos seres de luz puede aprender, él tambien lo logrará, tal vez así logre conquistarlo"


	13. HiFuego

Kouta y Akane se encontraban en el bosque acampando. Akane miraba fijamente a la fogata que Kouta había realizado cuando un grito interrumpio la paz.

-¡Ayudenme! ¡Por favor, ayudenme!- dijo una pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo Kouta

-Me persigue un sujeto muy extraño

-Tranquila...nosotros cuidaremos de ti- dijio Akane viendo a Kouta, quien se sonrojó y dijo:

-Sí...nosotros cuidaremos de ti esta noche...mañana te llevaremos a tu aldea

-Muchas gracias, joven pareja

-No...no somos pareja...- dijeron Kouta y Akane muy nerviosos.

-Lamento el mal entendido

-Ahora pequeña...¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Shuly

-¿Shuly? Bonito Nombre

-Gracias- al momento de decir esto el estomago de Shuly gruñó

-Creo que Shuly tiene hambre- dijo Akane sonriendo dulcemente

-La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre- Kouta miró a Akane muy ilusionado- Akane ¿Quisieras prepararnos la cena?

-Por favor Akane-Sama, si quiere el señor...

-...Kouta...

-Gracias. Si quiere Kouta-Sama le ayudamos

-No me jacto de ser una gran cocinera

-No se preocupe... dicen que el amor es el mejor condimento, Akane-Sama- dijo Shuly mirando de reojo a Kouta

-Esta bien...pero no les aseguro que este muy bueno

Akane se esmeró mucho en preparar la cena, Shuly trajo especias que encontró en el bosque, y Kouta trajo algo de pescado que logró atrapar en el río, mientras Akane cocinaba a la luz del ocaso.

-Akane...no comprendo porque decías que eras una mala cocinera...- dijo Kouta mientras saboreaba gustoso el pescado

-Gracias

"Tan solo puse el pescado a asar con algo de romero que Shuly trajo" pensaba Akane

-Shuly-Chan...¿Por qué te encontrabas sola con el anochecer tan cerca en el bosque?

-Venía a visitar la tumba de mis padres

-Oh...cuanto lo siento, Shuly

-No se preocupen, la gente del pueblo me trata muy bien y no estoy triste...mis padres murieron por defender la herencia familiar, una katana que algo tiene que ver con el fuego, fueron asesinados por una mujer

-Shuly...tal vez...esa mujer...su nombre

-Era una mujer muy bella la que vino por la katana...recuerdo levemente que su nombre comenzaba con 'Ka-'...Kanna...Kaede...Kagome... y además recuer do claramente que venía en el nombre de la ama de la oscuridad y que mis padres debían darle la katana o sufrirían mucho y que... -Akane interrumpío a Shuly

-Kagura...- dijo Akane con una leve sorpresa y un gran odio

-Sí...creo que ese era el nombre...y que ella era el ama de la oscuridad...o algo así...pero mejor... ya no hablemos de algo tan triste...

-Es cierto...ya es de noche y debes tener sueño

-Mañana los llevare a mi aldea. Buenas noches.- dijo Shuly bostezando

-Duerme bien

-Descansa

Shuly fue a dormir cerca de la fogata en una cama hecha por Akane con ramas.

-Kouta...esa katana...

-Kagura la necesita para ser más fuerte. Es una de las 5 armas elementales.

-¿Armas elementales?

-Recuerda, los elementos son 5, pero solo se conocen 4: fuego, tierra, aire y agua. Cuenta la leyenda que, cada uno de ellos eran en realidad almas que rondaban la tierra. Por desgracia, la oscuridad siempre ha tratado, y sigue tratando, de malograr las almas puras, y su objetivo era que las almas de los elementos se les unan. Los elementos decidieron que lo mejor era unirse a la luz

-¿Por eso el ser de luz es el único que puede dominar bien a los elementos?

-Exacto. Los elementos se pusieron a disposición de la luz, la oscuridad los persiguió, los elementos no querían que nadie pague por sus poderes, así que se entregaron a la oscuridad...dejando oculto un secreto, su verdadero poder, lo guardaría un arma que ellos hayan escogido. Así nacieron las armas elementales. La oscuridad al ver que no servían para nada las almas sin las armas elementales, encerró a las almas en un contenedor especial. Las almas escaparon gracias a un traidor de la oscuridad, y para evitar volver a ser atrapadas, se fundieron con la tierra, dejando a algunos protectores, los cuales serían capaces de dar la vida por proteger las armas elementales, encargados de una de ellas

-Los padres de Shuly debieron haber sido uno de esos protectores. Ellos murieron por esa katana, ellos murieron por la oscuridad, ellos murieron por Kagura

-Mucha gente muere por defender la luz, por ir en contra de la oscuridad, o por la ambición de Kagura

-Kouta...si yo soy el ser de luz, mi deber será protegerlos...¿Cierto?

-Akane...en esta vida nómada que llevo, jamás se debe estar seguro de nada, pero solo hay algo de lo cual lo tengo muy claro...que tu eres el ser de luz y que harás un magnífico trabajo...ahora duerme, nos espera un largo viaje a la villa de Shuly-Chan mañana

-Buenas noches, Kouta

-Buenas noches Akane

A la mañana siguiente, emprendieron el viaje apenas salió el sol.

-¡Oh Shuly! estabamos preocupados por ti- dijo un anciano en la aldea- ¡Que bueno que hayas encontrado a una joven pareja que quiera adoptarte

-No, Señor Takahashi...no les hable de compromisos que suelen ponerse nerviosos

-Bueno Shuly...ya te trajimos a tu hogar y nosotros debemos ir al nuestro- dijo Kouta cuando Shuly interrumpio

-Ahhhhh...entonces ustedes si son esposos...

-Jaja...no Shuly-Chan- respondió Akane

-¿Son novios?

-No, somos amigos

-Amigos con derecho, supongo

-No Shuly, no...solo amigos- respndió Kouta con algo de triztesa

Kouta y Akane estaban por irse cuando de la nada apareció un hombre que amenazó a Shuly diciendo:

-Dame la hi-katana, niña...llevo varios días atrás tuyo por ella.

-¡Nunca! es la herencia de mis padres

-Si tu no me la das, yo iré por ella

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó Akane- ¿Como es que puedes ser tan cruel? Es lo único que tiene de su familia

-Tu debes ser aquel ser de luz del cual todos hablan...eres muy linda...dime, ¿no quieres darme luz solo a mí?

-¡Nunca! ella es mía-dijo Kouta defendiendo a Akane, o eso creía él

-¡Basta ya! No soy de nadie- reaccionó violentamente Akane

-Es cierto...Akane es una chica pura

-¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?

-Soy Ikuto, fiel sirviente a la ama de la oscuridad, Kagura...y a la belleza femenina

-Me enfermas...

-Solo quiero que esa niña me entrege la hi-katana y que es chica se sume a mi harén

Akane estaba arta, ella no solo tenía fuego en los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a arder y el color del iris de Akane se volvió completamente de un rojo intenso.

-¡Uff! Si que estas que ardes

-No tienes idea cuanto

Akane hizo que el fuego que había comenzado en su cuerpo, la envuelva, y se propague como el estallido de una bomba, desde el epicentro fue esparciendo las llamas. Kouta hizo que la gente del pueblo saliera de aquel lugar, cuando la mirada de Akane volvió a la normalidad y ella reaccionó encontro a los ancianos que habían cuidado de Shuly todo este tiempo, desesperados ellos dijeron:

-Shuly-Chan esta en la casa de sus padres

"Shuly-Chan, ¡No!" pensó Akane

Dentro de todo el barullo, Ikuto intentó escapar cuando una katana se atravesó en su camino.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte, pervertido?- dijo Kouta en un tono sarcastico

"Creo que nos reuniremos pronto, papá y mamá" pensaba Shuly cuando fue abrazada por Akane

-Akane-Sama

-Shuly-Chan, al fin te encontré

-Akane-Sama, la katana de mis padres esta en la casa

-¡Voy por ella!- dijo Akane sin pensarlo

Akane se encontraba en medio de las llamas cuando solo podía ver un punto en medio de aquel tropel, se sentía atraida por algo cuando solo pudo pensar en encontrar eso que le atraía. Tomó algo y lo puso cerca de su rostro. Vió un mango muy hermoso decorado con rubíes y una hoja muy filuda de un color plateado intenso que refllejba las llamas.

"Es una katana muy hermosa...es...la herencia de Shuly" reflexiono Akane

Akane estaba con la katana en las manos, en medio de un verdadero infierno, las manos que sujetaban a la katana parecían no soportar el calor, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco podían soltar la katana. Akane en un momento de desesperación y arrebato, gritó:

-¡Basta!

Al momento de decir esto, el fuego se extinguio de inmediato.

-Akane-Sama, ¡Usted es!

-Yo soy...

-Usted es a quien deno entregar la hi-katana, al arma elemental de fuego

-Shuly-Chan, no te entiendo

-Mi padre y madre siempre supieron que podían morir por proteger la hi-katana...así que me ensañaron a quien debía y no debía darsela...la hi-katana le pertenece...mis padres y yo solo la cuidabamos

-¿Que?

-Akane-Sama, ¡Usted es el ama del fuego!

"Akane, lo lograste...ya dominas el fuego...ya dominas la hi-katana" pensaba Kouta


	14. TierraTôchi

-Shuly-Chan, vamos

-¿Disculpe, Kouta-Sama?

-Shuly-Chan, en mi pueblo hay una pareja que no puede tener hijos...si tu quieres, ellos te adoptarán

-¿En serio?

-Sí...ademas podras jugar conmigo y los otros niños de la villa

Shuly regresó a ver a los ancianos que la habían cuidado. Los ancianos hicieron un gesto con las manos indicando que se puede ir con Kouta, y también deseando buena suerte.

-¡Sí!- dijo Shuly mientras tomaba la mano de Kouta y Akane- Gracias, Kouta-Sama y

Akane-Sama

Kouta, Akane y Shuly recorrieron un largo camino hasta que dio la noche, para su mala suerte terminaron su viaje en una tierra inospita, en donde no había nadie a la vista, un desierto era lo único comparable. Shuly era la más pequeña, y había estado en el inciendo junto a Akane, Shuly se encontraba un poco debíl y necesitaba beber agua.

-Shuly-Chan resiste un poco más, estoy segura de que llegaremos pronto a una villa y encontraremos algo de agua

-Akane, ¿Shuly-Chan esta bien?

-Shuly-Chan puede caminar, pero debemos hacer agua pronto

Después, una impresionante criatura dio un grito, y con un cuerpo de escorpión y cabeza de cobra apareció de entre las entrañas de la tierra. Akane y Shuly retrocedieron al momento que Kouta desenvainó una katana. La criatura gemió y, con una de las tenasas que llevaba al final de las dos patas delanteras empujo a Kouta, desprendiendo un poco de tierra.

-Akane-Sama, use la katana- recomendó Shuly

-S...Sí...- dijo Akane petrificada

La criatura era distraida por Shuly, quien corría de un lado a otro. Cada vez que Akane daba un golpe con la hi-katana y cortaba al monstruo, este se regeneraba, la misma tierra volvía a formar la parte del cuerpo que el monstruo quitaba. Shuly ya no tenía aliento, la niña cayó al suelo por la debilidad que tenía, a su lado se encontraba algo enterrado, Akane soltó la katana para correr más rápido y poder salvar a Shuly.

-Akane-Sama, ¡Cuidado!- dijo Shuly al ver que la tenaza de la extraña criatura se encontraba justo por encima de ella.

Akane tomó lo que se encontraba enterrado junto a Shuly, sus ojos se volvieron de un color verde intenso y la estrello contra la tenaza de la criatura. Al Akane dar este simple golpe la criatura se desvaneció dejando un rastro de tierra, con el cual todo quedó enterrado.

-¡Kouta! ¡Shuly!- gritaba Akane desesperada- Rayos, todo fue sepultado, no podré encontrarlos- al decir esto, Akane furiosa arrojo el bô, que tenía tras la pelea, al suelo. Este comenzó a absorber toda la tierra que se encontraba al rededor. La hi-katana fue descubierta junto con Kouta y Shuly.

-Kouta...¡Kouta!- Gritó Akane al ver que Kouta no reaccionaba como si lo había hecho Shuly.

-Akane...no te preocupes...- dijo Kouta con la voz entrecontada- estoy bien...o por lo menos no estoy muerto...

-Kouta...- dijo Akane abrazando a Kouta

-Donde...esta la...la hi-katana...Akane...no debes perderla de ...vista

Al oír esto Shuly, que había reaccionado primero, fue a traer la katana, ella sabía lo importante que era que Akane siempre este junto a la katana.

-Tenga, Akane-Sama- dijo Shuly entregando las armas- aquí esta la hi-katana y este bô

-Gracias Shuly

-Akane...Akane como fue que derrotaste al monstruo

-Fue...muy extraño, Shuly se encontraba en peligro y este maravilloso bô- Akane tomó el bô y lo miraba fijamente, desde una punta, que era adornada con una esmeralda, hasta la otra, igualmente adornada con otra esmeralda, Akane se centraba en aquella arma, no conseguia apartar la mirada de ella y decía- Fue este maravilloso bô el que logró que yo venciera al monstruo...esto vino a mí como por un impulso...fue como si hubiera estado esperando que yo lo encuentre y lo utilice en contra de aquella criatura.

-Akane...

Akane seguía viendo el bô, Kouta vió como todo a su al rededor, antes estaba sepultado, Shuly, hizo una seña apuntando a Akane, quien llevaba el bô.

-¡¿tochi-bô?

-Kouta-Sama...¿Seguro que es tochi-bô?

-Sí Shuly...es tochi-bô

-¿tochi-bô?- dijo Akane despertada de su trance por Kouta y Shuly

-Otra arma elemental...es como hi-katana, pero demina la tierra...si él vino a tí, es porque conoce que tu eres el ser de luz

-Akane-Sama, es muy afortunada, puede dominar y tierra y por...

Akane interrumpió y dijo:

-Por eso logré vencer al monstruo...- dijo Akane inexpresiva

-Akane-Sama usted lográ dominar la tierra y...

-Yo puedo dominar la tierra y el fuego...

"El ser de luz, el ser que da luz al mundo...finalmente vencerá a Kagura"


	15. Aquí Hay Gata Encerrada

-¿Listo Ranma?

-Listo...

-Ranma para dominar esto debes tener presente que el objetivo del camuflaje es confundirte con el ambiente y que existe una teoría que dice que los humanos vienen de la evolución de muchos animales

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-La anatomía humana es muy similar a la de los animales y si te fijas bien, todos los animales se parecen a los humanos ¿Verdad?

-Sí...nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso...

-Ahora...mira con atención

Kagura se puso en en cuatro patas, mejor dicho, dos brazos y dos piernas, y se fue desprendiendo de su ropa. Ranma volteó su rostro para no ver a Akane desnuda.

-Akane...¿Estas lista?

Ranma vió hacia donde se encontraba Akane y solo se encontró con una sombra encima suyo, Ranma la tocó nervioso y mucho más nervioso intento quitarselo.

-Un...un gato...¡! -gritó Ranma mientras corría al rededor del dojo- ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! -cuando el terror de Ranma llegó a un punto insuperable- meeeooooow, meeeeooooow

"_Pero...¿Qué esta pasando?...a Kotaro le gustaban mucho los gatos..._"

Ranma en su forma felina trato de aullentar a Kagura, que seguía siendo una gata. Kagura volvió a ser Akane y puso sus ropas. Ranma viendo el parecido a la única capaz de calmarlo y la única persona de su agrado en esos momentos, se acerco lentamente, la olfateo y se alejo, rechazandola como a todo aquel que no era Akane

-Ven, ven aquí -dijo Kagura intentando que Ranma venga hacia ella,

Ranma odiaba que las personas se le acerquen como gato, así que trató de evitar que Kagura lo atrapará. Kagura persiguió a Ranma por todo el dojo. En su intento desesperado por escapar, Ranma salió del dojo y corrió en el patió, tropezó con el estanque de la casa y calló en él. Kagura al ver la transformación de Ranma dijo sorprendida:

-¡Ranma!...¿Qué te pasó?...Eres...

-Una chica...no es tan raro, Akane...soy así desde que nos conocimos, lo mismo pasa cuando me transformo en gato...Akane ¿Por qué no me calmaste?...se que no te gusta pero... -dijo Ranma como chica

-¡¿Qué?

-Cuando estoy en ese estado tu eres la única a la cual le permito acercarseme...y cuando estoy en tu regazo...yo me amanso y vuelvo a ser yo mismo...

-Pero...pero tu no me dejaste acercarme...

-¿En serio? -dijo Ranma muy sorprendido mientras su mente se preparaba para preguntar el porque del extraño comportamiento de Akane, era muy raro que Akane haya incrementado su poder tan rápido y sin ninguna práctica- Akane...¿Por qué te transformaste en gato? tu sabes lo que me pasa cada vez que mi miedo llega a un punto increíble

Kagura no sabía que decir, lo único que hacía era tartamudear, ella no sabía mucho sobre la vida actual de Ranma y mucho menos de la fuerte relación y el gran lazo que unía a Ranma y Akane. Afortunadamente para Kagura, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió.

-Akane, ¿Puedes ir a contestar el teléfono tu? yo mojaría toda la casa por ir corriendo a contestar

Kagura muy extrañada por lo que le había dicho Ranma afirmó con la cabeza, la cual estaba llena de dudas sobre lo que había dicho Ranma, parecía que le hubieran hablado en un idioma extranjero.

Kagura se fue acercando como un pequeño animal salvaje hacia la fuente del sonido, lo miraba con admiración pensando:

"_¿Qué es esto?__" _

Kagura alzó la bocina y colocó el micrófono cerca de su oreja y la bocina en su boca.

-Akane...Ranma...Akane ¿Estas ahí? -sonó una voz, era Kasumi, quien había llamado para saber como se encontraban todos

Pronto, Kagura corrigió su error y comenzó a relatar a Kasumi problemas domesticos:

-Kasumi, ¿Por que salen sonidos, algunas veces muy hermosos, otras espelusnantes, de una especie de caja con puntas redondas?

-¿Hablas de la radio?

-Radio...¿Y cual es el conjuro para poder sacar comida de una gran caja fría con hielo por dentro?

-¿¡Conjuro! Es el refrigerador, Akane...recuerda que tienes que ir a comprar la comida...

-¿Y que hay sobre esa caja de madera en la cual Ranma se sienta y la observa muy atentamente mientras personas aparecen en uno de sus lados?

-Jajaja...Es el televisor, Akane...¿Te pasa algo?...Parece que no fueras tu

-No...nada

Akane se despidió de Kasumi mientras Ranma observaba este extraño comportamiento y después se fue a tomar su baño.

"_Ultimamente Akane se comporta muy extraño, ella actúa como si no fuera ella, Akane esta muy rara, ha cocinado muy bien, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue por esa agua de la vida que utilizaba en sus comidas, y tiene una ansiedad por atenderme que nunca antes la había visto...que solo la había visto en Xian-Pu, Ukyo o Kodachi, se ha portado muy amable, demasiado para seguir siendo la misma, claro no es que no me guste, de hecho es más fácil tratar con ella así...pero ella no es Akane...ella no es mí Akane...además...ese extraño y repentino incremento de poder es impresionante, ella no podía ni siquiera dominar la fuerza bruta, es como si ella fuera una persona completamente diferente...puede sonar ridículo, pero estoy seguro de que ella no es..._" cuando el pensamiento de Ranma fue interrumpido por Kagura, quién entró en la bañera junto con Ranma

Ranma se sorprendió mucho diciendo:

-A...A...Akane ¿Que haces aquí?

-Solo me baño contigo, Ranma...

Ranma miraba muy extrañado a Kagura. Kagura, pensando que se trataba sobre lo de esta mañana dijo:

-Ranma, lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes, no me importa que te hayas convertido en gato -dijo Ranma desviando la mirada de Kagura

-¿Ranma seguro que quieres seguir aprendiendo? -dijo Kagura mientras pensaba "_Ranma jamás logrará aprender este truco, ni siquiera yo lo hubiera logrado si no_ _hubiera sido por Kikyo y el punto que presiono en mi y Kouta, jamás podríamos haber logrado el truco de la transformación__"_

_-_Akane, yo quiero aprender a transformarme como tu

_-_Esta bien...cierra los ojos

-¿Por que?

-Acaso no confías en mi -dijo Kagura mientras pensaba "_Espero hacerlo bien__"_

-Cla...Claro que sí

Ranma cerró sus ojos y Kagura se acercó lentamente, aprovenchando el momento para aferrarse al fornido y atractivo cuerpo de Ranma. Kagura comenzó a estrechar a Ranma en sus brazos mientras Ranma se sonrojaba. Kagura presiono un punto en la espalda de Ranma mientras, apasionadamente besaba a Ranma. Kagura dejo de presionar la espalda de Ranma para seguir besando y seduciendolo, sin embargo, Ranma la alejo de su pecho.

Sin demostrar emoción alguna, salió de la bañera, dejando a Kagura y sus labios plantados. Ranma solo podía pensar:

"_Ella no es Akane...ella no es mi Akane._"


	16. Pasado

-Yo...yo puedo dominar el fuego y la tierra -dijo Akane mirando a tochi-bô y a hi-katana muy sorprendida

-Akane... -dijo Kouta mientras la miraba fijamente y la despertaba del trance

-Akane-Sama, sigamos a Kouta-Sama -dijo Shuly

Kouta, Akane y Shuly recorrieton un pequeño tramo, hasta llegar a un oasis en medio de aquel desierto en donde pudieron descansar.

-Kouta, tu...tu deberías tener la katana -dijo Akane

-No...no puedo...no debo

-¿Qué? ¿Por que? Eres mucho más habíl y tienes más experiencia en batallas con Kagura...

-Shuly-Chan, por favor trae algunos leños -dijo Kouta cortando las peticiones de Akane- Mira lo que ocurrira -Kouta pidio la katana a Akane, la desenvainó y se colocó en frente de los leños. La hi-katana rebanó a los leños con un corte certero y preciso- ¿Lo ves?

-Akane... -dijo Kouta acercandose al rostro de Akane. Akane se sonrojó mucho mientras Shuly se tapaba los ojos para no ver la probable escena- Intentalo -dijo Kouta cortando las miradas entre ambos

-Esta bien... -dijo Akane tomando con mucha delicadeza la katana

-Shuly-Chan apartate...puede ser muy peligroso

-Sí...Sí

-Muy gracioso Kouta, ¿Acaso crees que soy tan mala que cortaré a Shuly-Chan

-¿Co...cor...cortarla?

-¿Cortarme? No...usted me... -Shuly fue interrumpida por Kouta

-Deja que Akane vea de lo que ella es capaz -le susurró a Shuly guiñando un ojo

Akane se molesto con Kouta, su intención fue de clavar la hi-katana en los leños para que se quedara inmovil mientras Akane enfrentaba a Kouta, apenas la hi-katana rozó los leños, una inmensa llama se produjo mientras rapidamente Akane se alejaba, sintiendo una extraña fascinación hacia el fuego.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Kouta mirando muy serenamente a Akane- ¿Notas la gran diferencia de la reacción...tu produces fuego...ahora, vuelve a tomar la katana

Akane estaba inmovil contemplando el fuego, despues de oír lo que Kouta dijo, Akane pronunció embobada:

-La hi-katana está en medio del fuego, me lastimaría mucho si la cogiera en este instante

-Se equivoca, Akane-Sama -dijo Shuly muy apresurada antes de que Kouta le impidera decir todo lo que la pequeña sabía- usted fue elegida por la hi-katana, el arma elemental del fuego...eso quiere decir que el fuego es dominado...dominado por usted y la hi-katana...usted es el ama del fuego y no tiene porque temerle

Kouta sorprendido por el vasto conocimiento de la pequeña dijo:

-Sí...Shuly-Chan tiene razón, tu puedes dominar el fuego, no debes temerle...ahora, toma la hi-katana

Akane fue metiendo su mano dentro de las flamas, poco a poco sacó la katana y sorprendida por su piel que estaba en perfecto estado dijo:

-Mi...mi mano...esta...bien...esta perfecta

-Sí...y la tierra tambien esta a tu servicio ahora, tu la puedes dominar...toma el bô...

Fue cuando una extraña joven con una kimono blanco dijo:

-Kouta-Kun... ¿enseñando a defenderse a la proxima victima de Kagura?

-Kaede...

-A mí tambien me da gusto verte, Kouta -dijo sarcasticamente Kaede

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a llevarme al ser de luz...y supongo que es esa pequeña o aquella jovencita -dijo dirigiendose a Akane y Shuly

-Ellas son mis protejidas...atrevete a tocarles un pelo y te juro que te matare...yo las protegeré así cueste mi vida

-Como esa chica Tendô...aquella que murió en manos de Kagura, dejando a sus tres pequeñas solas...

-No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella...ella murió por defenderme -gritó Akane histérica

-Akane Tendô, si no me equivoco...yo vengo para entrenarte...no te preocupes, si vienes conmigo no te pasara nada...pero si te quedas con él...corres el riesgo de seguir su camino

-Tu no te iras con ella -dijo Kouta mirando a Akane

-Soy Kaede, ex-compañera de Kouta, y la enviada para entrenarte

-Akane, Shuly, apartense -dijo Kouta sin quitar la mirada de Kaede

Kouta desenvaino su katana, Kaede dijo:

-Kouta, te atreves a desafiar a tu propio maestro, la luz, al enfrentarte a mi, sellaras tu destino y nos harás darnos cuenta de cual lado estas...

-Kaede, en guardia

-Tu lo has decidido

Kaede luchaba con la furia de un tigre y la velocidad de un águila, pese a que esto no era suficiente para derrotar a Kouta, Kouta era mucho más hábil de lo que parecía, él tan solo se defendía, no quería lastimar a Kaede, pero Kaede sostenía la intención de arrancarle la vida a su ex-compañero.

-¡Alto! -gritó Akane al ver que Kouta iba a dar por terminada la batalla

-¿Qué pasa, Akane?

-¿Kaede, porque odias tanto a Kouta? Él solo me esta enseñando a manejar las armas para poder defenderme de Kagura...

-¡¿De Kagura?

-Esa a sido siempre la única intención de Kouta

-Pero Kouta tu...tu no...tu y Kagura...tu -tartamudeaba sorprendida Kaede

-Kouta, ¿Qué le pasa a Kaede? ¿Por que se sorprende tanto? -dijo Akane muy extrañada por la sorpresa de Kaede

-Akane, trae de vuelta a Shuly-Chan y sientense al rededor de la fogata...debemos hablar...-dijo Kouta desviando su mirada de la de Akane

Kouta se sentó frente a Akane y al lado de Kaede, Shuly se encontraba al lado de Akane y Kaede estaba sentada entre Akane y Kouta. Kouta rompió aquel incomodo silencio diciendo:

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido, Akane...

-Kouta...

-Solo quería protegerte...y que confíaras en mi...mi único anhelo era protegerte, lamento no haberte dicho todo lo que debía...

-Shuly, la muerte de tus padres es mi culpa -dijo Kaede

-¿De que esta hablando Kaede-San? Mis padres muerieron... -cuando Shuly fue interrumpida por Kaede

-Exacto... por defender a la hi-katana... por mi culpa...

-¿Esta usted diciendo que usted mató a mis padres?

-No... solo que mi labor era defender la hi-katana y tus padres no quisieron darmela... prefirieron quedarse con ella aunque podían morir por defenderla

-Akane... tu madre... yo debí ayudarla

-Yo tambien debí ayudarla, pero como ella estaba con Kouta pensé que Kagura jamás atentaría contra ella... nunca creí que Kouta ya no era aliado de Kagura y por eso yo... -dijo Kaede bajando la cabeza

-¿Aliado? -interrumpio Akane

-Yo...yo había sido aliado a Kagura...ella fue la que me enseño todo lo que sé...y yo fui aquel traidor de la oscuridad que te había mencionado antes...

-Kouta...tu...

-Él nunca supó las verdaderas intenciones de Kagura hasta despues de que mató a Kanna-Onee-Chan

-Kouta...tu...

-Lo siento Akane... no fue mi intención mentirte... pero realmente...

-Kouta...me voy con Kaede... lleva a Shuly-Chan a tu aldea y... no me busques

-Akane...

-No te preocupes más por mi, Kouta

-Akane-San, por favor, vamonos -dijo Kaede- Es hora de partir, vamos

-Kouta, por favor cuida mucho a Shuly

Kaede llevó a Akane viendo como Kouta miraba, con un profundo dolor en sus ojos, a las flamas. Akane daba pasos rapidos y largos mientras un pequeño diamante brotaba de las puertas hacia al alma de Akane. Kaede y Akane siguieron su camino hasta que Kaede tomo por sorpresa a Akane, quitandole la respiración

-Ingenua... Kouta no es malo... al contrario... de no haber sido por él, el mundo hoy sería lo que mi ama siempre deseo... y por lo que yo hoy estoy luchando... yo tan solo use algo que sabía que incomodaba tanto a Kouta... Dame las armas elementales que tengas

-Yo...yo.. no las tengo... se las... deje... deje a Kouta...

-¡¿Que? -dijo Kaede exaltada, su plan era que Akane confíe ciegamente en ella y que le entregase las armas elementales, mas Akane se las dejo a Shuly porque ella las había cuidado desde que tiene memoria y estaba segura que con un buen entrenamiento sería capaz de manejarlas a la perfección.

-No... los... tengo

-Entonces no me sirves para nada... -dijo Kaede apretando aún más el cuello de Akane- ¡Muere!

-Yo...yo no...tu...lo...harás... -decía Akane cada palabra con más dificultad dado la falta de aire. Kaede comezó a reir pensando que Akane simplemente estaba desvariando. Akane vió que Kouta se encontraba atras de Kaede, quien no había sentido que el chico, preocupado por su custodiada, las había seguido casi todo el camino, dejando a Shuly oculta en unos arbustos con la hi-katana y tochi-bô.

Kouta atravesó a Kaede con su katana. Akane cayó al suelo, tomaba cada aliento con exasperación mientras Kaede se convertía en cenizas negras las cuales eran arrastradas por el viento.

-Akane, ¿Estas bien?

-Kouta, lo...lo siento mucho...jamas debí...

-No debes preocuparte por eso, todos tenemos un pasado...y muchas veces no es uno del cual no enorgullescamos

-Kouta... -dijo Akane mientras secaba una lagrima que corría por las mejillas de Kouta- no se como pude dudar de ti... lamento mucho haberlo hecho


	17. Kaze Viento

Kouta, Akane y Shuly se encontraban caminando hacia la villa de Kouta, en donde Kouta había prometido entrenar a Akane para que el la entrenase y aprendiera a manejar las armas elementales con elegancia y encanto.

-Kouta, ya casi no tenemos proviciones, no podremos cenar esta noche si no conseguimos nuevas provisiones

-Lo sé, Akane

-Kouta-Sama, Akane-Sama, en el valle hay un pequeño pueblo en el cual estoy segura que nos reciviran amablemente -dijo Shuly quien se había adelantado un poco a Kouta y Akane

Kouta, Akane y Shuly bajaron pornto a aquel poblado pero allí no había nada, no había nadie, casas con las puertas cerradas y reforzadas, como para impedir que algo entrará en las casas, como para evitar que algo saliera de las casas,

-Shuly-Chan, vuelve aquí -dijo Akane al ver que Shuly paseaba despreocupada por aquel pueblo fantasma y se iba separando poco a poco de donde se encontraban Kouta y ella.

-Sí, Akane-Sama

Fue cuando un extraño hombre los interrumpió.

-¿Quienes son y que quieren? -dijo el hombre empuñando un arco y apuntando una flecha en dirección de los tres caminantes.

Kouta muy enojado estaba a punto de sacar su katana cuando Akane se interpuso en su camino diciendo:

-Solo somos viajeros que buscan un lugar en donde comprar provisiones

-¿Viajeros? -dijo el hombre bajando su arma y sonriendo

El hombre muy amablemente los invitó a pasar a su casa y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Miroku, soy el guardian de este pueblo, y su guardia a esta bajo las manos de mi familia desde siempre

-¿De que pueblo habla Miroku-San? ¡Aquí no hay ni una sola alma!

Miroku abrió las persianas que tenía en la ventana, Kouta, Akane y Shully vieron que mucha gente recorría las calles, gente que se saludaba entre sí, niños jugandos con sus mascotas. Miroku les explicó:

-Yo les he dicho que si ven a un desconocido se escondan, por eso no vieron a nadie al llegar a nuestro poblado

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto -dijo Miroku mientras colocaba el arco en frente de los tres viajeros

-El arco... -dijo Kouta sin quitar su mirada de aquel arma

-Sí

-Disculpe, Miroku-San, pero ese no es kü... -Shuly fue interrumpida por Miroku

-Sí, es küki-yumi

-Perdon por la ignorancia pero, ¿Qué es küki-yumi?

-Es como la hi-katana o tochi-bô

-¿Ustedes saben de la hi-katana y tochi-bô?

-Más de lo que debieramos -susurro Akane

-Pero no es mio -dijo Miroku mirando muy fijamente a Akane- El famoso ser de luz logrará que el arco reviva y así el arco será suyo

-¿Que reviva?

-Que muestre su verdadero potencial, como tu lo hisiste, ¿recuerdas Akane? -dijo KOuta mientras miraba de reojo a la hi-katana

-Precisamente... yo debo usar este arco con una flecha pero... -fue cuando el grito de una chica interrumpio

-Miroku, dame el küki-yumi -grito la chica desde afuera de la casa

-Quedense aquí -dijo Miroku al salir a enfrentar a la chica

-Akane y Shuly, quedense aquí -dijo Kouta al ir tras Miroku

-Shuly, quedate aquí -dijo Akane al ir tras Kouta

-Rayos... no es justo -dijo Shuly desepcionada

-Dame el küki-yumi, Miroku

-Mayu... -dijo Miroku viendo con una mirada muy desafiante a los ojos de la chica

-Ya basta, Miroku, dame ese arco y nos ahorraremos todo este ridículo teatro... es obvio que tu no eres el ser de luz

-Lo único obvio aquí es que tu tampoco lo eres

Mayu comenzó a caminar solemnemente hacia Miroku, quien no dejaba de ver a Mayu, la cual ya parada en frente le dijo:

-Dame küki-yumi y conservarás tu vida

-Nunca

-Kagura me autorizó a hacer esto si tu te rehusabas a darme el küki-yumi

"_Kagura_" pensó Akane furiosa

Mayu tomó a Miroku por el cuello y lo levanto como si se tratase de una pluma, arrojandolo hacia donde se encontraban parados Kouta y Akane.

-Miroku... -dijo Akane agachandose para ver como se encontraba Miroku despues de aquel golpe- Se encuentra usted bien?

-Akane, por favor, tome el küki-yumi y hulla con el y su pequeña niña, su esposo y yo cuidaremos que no vayan tras usted

-Kouta no es mi esposo -dijo Akane al levantarse bruscamente

-Lamento mucho el malentendido, pero tome el küki-yumi, por favor -dijo Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí... sí

"_No puedo permitir que Akane arriesgue su vida por aquella arma elemental... pero es su destino, si no permito que demuestre ahora su poder, ella jamás obtendra el verdadero poder del ser de luz_" pensaba Kouta viendo a Akane

-Kouta, ambos sabemos que es necesario

Mayu se pusó en frente de Akane y le dijo:

-Tu eres mucho más inteligente que Miroku, ahora niña dame el arco

-Tu pelea es conmigo, Mayu -dijo Miroku mientras se ponía de pie

-Solo me interesa el küki-yumi -dijo Mayu al momento que arrojó tres shuriken y hicieron que Miroku se quedara inmovilizado en la pared- Damelo ahora, niña, si no quieres salir lastimada

-No lo haré -dijo Akane retrocediendo poco a poco para alejarse de Mayu

-Oh...¡Sí lo haras! -al decir esto Kouta intento interponerse en el camino de Mayu pero esa hizo una señal con la mano que hizo que Kouta cayera al suelo

"_El küki-yumi la protegió de mi hechizo__" _pensaba Mayu

Al intentar tocar a Akane, una ráfaga de viento envolvió a Akane, como formando un capullo que la protegía

-No... no es posible... ella no puede ser el ser de luz... no -gritaba Mayu sorprendida

"_Lo has logrado, Akane__" _pensaba Kouta aún en el suelo

-Tu... ¡vuelve aquí! -dijo Mayu viendo que Akane corría

-Alejate de mí -dijo Akane empuñando el arco en dirección a Mayu

-No me hagas reír, tarada, ¿Qué flecha me dispararás? -dijo Mayu acercandose poco a poco en donde se encontraba Kouta y lo apuntaba con una daga, mientras sonreía maliciosamente- pero yo, yo tengo una daga... y tengo su cuello... dame el küki-yumi o preparate para ser viuda

-¡Alejate de él!

Akane sintió una corriente de adrenalina recorrer sus venas. El iris de sus ojos cambiaron a un color similar al morado. Küki-yumi fue envuelto en un haz de energía y pronto de aparentar ser un viejo arco común y corriente, paso de ser un arco de una madera muy resistente con dos amatistas en el punto en el cual se coloca la cuerda del no tenía flecha pero, al estirar la cuerda del arco, una ráfaga de energía apareció. Aquella energía hizo las veces de flecha, Akane soltó su 'flecha de energía', a la vez que sus ojos volvian a la normalidad.

-Akane-San, usted es el ser de luz -gritó lleno de alegría

Akane se acercó y soltó a Miroku

-Ya tienes el küki-yumi, Akane

-No, no es de Miro...

-Es suyo -dijo Miroku rechazando como Akane entregaba el arco- Es usted quien domina los aires, la emperatriz del viento

-¿Lo soy?

-Lo es -respondió Miroku

Kouta, Akane y Shuly agradecieron la hospitalidad y continuaron su camino. Akane llevaba la hi-katana, el tochi-bô y el küki-yumi.


	18. ¡Vamos a entrenar!

-Ranma, Akane, vengan aquí -dijo el señor Tendô sentado en el dojo junto al señor Saotome

Ranma y Kagura se sentaron como siempre, dispuestos a recibir el sermón que les darían sus padres sobre la importancia que se lleven bien para lograr formar una familia feliz, Ranma había estado muy distante, si Kuno o Ryouga aparecían y se le insinuaban a Akane, Ranma ni siquiera reaccionaba ante tal provocación.

Se llegó al punto de pensar que a Ranma le dejo de gustar Akane, ni siquiera rechazaba su comida, ni siquiera le sacaba una sonrisa, ni siquiera se peleaba con ella, ni siquiera se encelaba por ella.

-Ranma, hemos visto que Akane ha aprendido nuevas técnicas, así que deben ir juntos a entrenar a la montaña

-¡¿Con Akane? -dijo Ranma con cierto desagrado

-¡¿Conmigo? -dijo Kagura intentando ocultar un poco su emoción

-Sí, deben ir juntos para intercambiar técnicas

-Además, eso les servirá para practicar cuando sean esposos -postuló el señor Saotome

Ranma y Kagura salieron de viaje y llegaron cerca de una villa.

-Ranma, ¿A donde vas? -dijo Kagura al ver que se estaba acercando a la villa- mejor quedemonos en el bosque

"_No puedo permitir que se acerque a mi antigua villa, tal vez se encuentre con Kouta y todo mi plan se caiga_" pensaba Kagura

-Esta bien, ¿Por qué quieres...?

Kagura interrumpió a Ranma nerviosa y cambio de tema:

-Ranma, quieres seguir aprendiendo la manera de transformarte en un animal

-Eso ya lo puedo hacer -dijo Ranma transformandose en una grulla- gracias a aquel punto que presionaste en mi pecho todo se volvió mucho más fácil -Ranma volvió a su forma humana y dijo- Antes mencionaste algo sobre los elementos

-Sí -dijo Kagura sorprendida por la rapidez del aprendizaje de Ranma- Se conoce 4 elementos: fuego, tierra, aire y agua, yo puedo enseñarte a dominarlos... solo imaginate... tener el fuego en tus manos, la tierra y consecuentemente a los minerales a su desposición, el viento y todo tipo de gas a tu favor, y el agua junto a los líquidos que encuentres a tu servicio

-Eso sería fantástico -dijo Ranma atónito- jamás, nunca jamás tendría que transformarme en chica otra vez. Bastaría con ordenar al agua que no toque mi cuerpo, o al menos que el fuego la caliente

-Sí

-Enseñame por favor

Al 3er día de entrenamiento con Kagura, Ranma logró dominar los elementos, pronto el produjo una fogata con los leños que había echo caer moviendo la tierra con mucha presición, hizo que el agua la apagara y que el viento se lleve solo las cenizas

"_Él... él debe ser mío... mío_" pensába Kagura


	19. Agua

Los tres viajeros se encontraban muy cerca de la villa de Kouta al toparse con un río.

-Kouta-Sama, Akane-Sama, ya que estamos... como nos encontramos...

Shuly fue interrumpida por Kouta.

-Quieres jugar en el río, Shuly-Chan?

-¡Sí! -dijo con Shuly con una gran sonrisa

-Como es medio día y mi villa esta a solo 3 horas desde aquí... -Shuly miró a Kouta con gran emoción

-¿Entonces si? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos quedarnos a jugar? ¿Si?

-Sí Shuly-Chan -dijo AKane con una sonrisa porque Shuly le recordaba a como era ella cuando era más pequeña

-Akane, si me lo permites yo cuidare las armas elementales para que vayas a nadar con Shuly -dijo Kouta admirando la belleza de Akane

-No... yo... yo no...

-Tu no sabes nadar, ¿Cierto?

-Sí... ¿Como lo sabes?

-Kanna tampoco sabía -dijo Kouta bajando la cabeza- Akane...

-Kouta... -dijo Akane cambiando de tema al percibir la tristeza de Kouta- Sabes... ya puedo transformarme en animales, como tu me enseñaste

-¡Me alegro mucho! -dijo Kouta tratando de cambiar su tono de voz por uno más alegre y vivaz

Shuly se encontraba muy emocionada. Akane y Kouta ni siquiera se habían percatado de cuando entró en el agua, pero al entrar había alterado la paz del lugar, y eso era muy claro.

Shuly iba persiguiendo a los peces, cuando se fijo y se golpeó la cabeza con algo muy similar a una roca, Shuly cayó inconsiencte. Aquella roca era en realidad un pez con tentáculos, el cual muy enojado por como Shuly había interrumpido su quietud, iba a hacer que la pequeña se convierta en su alimento. Akane tomo la hi-katana y saltó inmediatamente hacia el agua:

-Akane, no puedes combatir el agua con el fuego

Akane iba a dar un corte cuando la extraña criatura mandó a volar el arma. En su desesperado intento por salvar a Shuly, Akane sacó algo de la profundidad del lago, tocó a aquel monstruo y esa gigantesca criatura se convirtió en agua. Toda ella aquella gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre Akane y Shuly. Kouta fue tras ellas.

-Shuly-Chan, ¿Estas bien? -dijo Kouta preocupado

-Sí... ¿Donde esta Akane-Sama?

-¿Akane?...¡Akane! ¡Akaaaaane! -gritó Kouta desesperado hasta que encontró a la joven en la orilla del río

-Akane... Akane, responde... por favor, respondeme...Akane

-Kouta... -dijo Akane tosiendo para sacar toda el agua que estaba en sus pulmones- ¿Shuly está bien?

-Arriesgaste tu vida por... por salvar la de Shuly -dijo Kouta con dificultad y asombro mientras pensaba "_Akane, tu alma es tan pura, tan inocente, y llena de luz_"

-Kouta, ¿Qué es esto? -dijo Akane mostrando un sai con una aguamarina en medio. Aquella aguamarina comenzó a brillar y, como un reflejo, apareció otro sai identico del agua.

-Es... es mizu-sai

-Kouta-Sama, mizu-sai...

-Dejame adivinar, Shuly-Chan, mizu-sai es el arma elemental que controlan el agua ¿Correcto?

-Sí ¿Comó lo sabe?

-Creo... que la costumbre

Kouta, Akane y Shuly se fueron a la villa de Kouta con una arma elemental más, mizu-sai.


	20. El fuego no es un juego

-¿Estas lista, Akane?

-Lista... ¿Donde esta Shuly-Chan? La ultima vez casi la hiero...

-Shuly-Chan esta jugando con los otros niños de la villa

-Esta bien... Aquí voy -dijo Akane viendo nerviosamente a Kouta

-Akane, no te preocupes. En el fondo, tienes más poder del que ningún ser humano podría manejar

-Pues se nota que es muy en el fondo -susurró Akane

Kouta miró a Akane con una leve sonrisa. Akane suspiró. Lista apra entrenar con Kouta, Akane corrío hacía él. Kouta saltó sobre la cabeza de Akane demostrando una habillidad que Akane nunca antes había visto. Kouta tenía la velocidad del sonido, la fuerza del rayo, y la sutileza de un felino. Kouta no quería que Akane solo adquiriera fuerza, sino mas bien velocidad y astucia.

-Leer los movimientos de tu oponente y adelantarse es tu prioridad, recuerda que poco a poco, cuando ganes experiencia en batallas, te darás cuenta que son tres pilares , tres bases y ninguna es más importante que la otra -le diijo Kouta al momento que lanzaba a Akane un bokken- ¿Lista?

-¡Lista! -respondió con determinación Akane

Kouta evitó el golpe que Akane se disponíaa dar, y con un suave roce en su tobillo hizo que Akane cayera.

-Akane...

-¡En guardia! -dijo la joven reincorporandose

Kouta comenzó a aumentar su poder con cada golpe que daba, Akane los evitba con gran dificultad. Kouta con gran habilidad logró que Akane soltara su bokken. Kouta iba a terminar con el encuentro cuando de pronto la mirada de Akane se encendio. Akane detuvo el golpe que le iba a dar Kouta con las palmas de las manos, suavemente arrebato el bokken de las manos de Kouta. Sus manos comenzaron a incendiarse. Pronto el bokken comenzó a incendiarse. Aquel bokken se volvió ceniza. Akane miró a Kouta, y con el fuego en las manos comenzó a tratar de lastimarlo. Kouta solo lograba esquivar a Akane. Kouta distrajo a Akane y se convirtió en un guepardo para correr rápido y lograr huir. Akane hizo que el viento la eleve y se coloqué frente a Kouta. Kouta iba retrocediendo cuando una barrera de tierra no le permitió seguir. Akane se iba acercando lentamente, cuando Kouta comenzó a atacar desesperadamente. Kouta era muy rápido y Akane en autodefensa se envolvió en un remolino de agua.

-A... Akane... terminamos por hoy

Akane salió de aquel capullo y dijo:

-Lo... ¿Lo hize bien Kouta?

-Estas Lista...


	21. Elemental… Mi amada, Akane

-Estas lista...

-¿Te gusta como manejo los elementos?

-Sí... Tienes elengancia en el manejo de los elementos... pero tu forma de protegerte... Akane...

-Ya lo sé, Kouta... Kanna murió de la misma manera

-Me refería a que... Akane, la fuerza del agua... su impacto en tu... ropa...

-¿Que?

Akane se encontraba con la ropa toda rasgada. Akane estaba muy avergonzada, Kouta se quitó su camisa y se la dio a Akane para que se cubriera.

-Gracias, Kouta -dijo Akane sonriendo. Akane vio una cicatriz y la tocó suavemente.

-Kagura... en una de nuestras batallas... realmente me hirió... fue cuando me di cuenta que te necesitaba, que eras indispensable, por más que no quisiera buscarte... yo no quería verte... mucho menos despues de... de lo que pasó con tu madre... yo debí ayudarla...

Kouta sintió un calorcillo y vio a Akane abrazándolo.

-Kouta, tu cicatriz estara ahí por siempre... igual que yo... yo por siempre te querré... y te estare agradecida, yo era una chica muy, muy, pero muy...

-¿Torpe? -interrumpio Kouta

-Sí... torpe... una chica que no tenía el nivel necesario para mantener un dojo seguro, una choca impaciente y explosiva, que solo sabía que los demas querían herirla, una choca ruda que no quería ser pisotieada por nadie,y ahora... soy un 'ser de luz'

-Akane, gracias

Kouta y Akane volvieron al templo que se encontraba Shuly y los otrso niños. muy inquetados por el barullo, Kouta y Akane se acercaron al epicentro del desorden.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó Akane

-Akane-Sama, mire esto -Shuly dijo señalando a una estatua de una joven similar a Akane que con dos alas protegia a un joven que aparentaba ser Ranma, por su trenza.

-Esta estatua... ¿Quién la hizo?

-Nadie lo sabe señorita, de hecho, no se sabe cuando fue que se la hizo, la piedra esta muy mohosa y tiene varias flores creciendo de ella por lo que pensamos que debe ser vieja... pero no estaba aquí hace un rato -respondió un niño curioso que se encontraba por el lugar

En el cuello de la joven de la estatua se encontraba brillando una luz. Akane poco a poco se fue acercando y tomo lo que hacía brillar a la estatua. La estatua se deshizo en pequeño polvillo. Fascinada, Akane miraba aquella piedra tan hermosa que tenía en las manos.

-Akane... Akane... Akane, responde. -dijo Kouta llamando a Akane que se encontraba enbobada por aquella roca.

Akane salió del shock en que se encontraba y puso la piedra en la mano de Kouta y dijo:

-Kouta, me iré a recostar... estoy muy... me iré a recostar

_Akane estaba con una hermosa mujer frente a frente, la mujer estaba muy asustada. Se nota claramente que Akane dice "Esto es por Ranma" con la furia de un volcán y se disponea arrancarle la vida a aquella mujer. Akane estaba lista para ponerle un freno a la respiracion de esa astuta mujer con un mizu-sai"_

Akane se despertó muy agitada.

-Otro sueño no... no lo soporto más, porque, ¿porque siempre es lo mismo? las mismas desgarradoras imagenes cada noche, sino mato a Ranma en sueños, esa mujer me liquida, o yo le quito la vida

Shuly entró a la habitación y dijo:

-Akane-Sama, ¿Esta despierta?

-Sí, sí, entra Shuly-Chan

-Akane-Sama, Kouta-Sama quiere hablar con usted

-¿Kouta?

Akane se dirigió al lugar en donde acostumbran a practicar.

-Kouta, Shuly-Chan dijo que querías hablar conmigo

-Sí, Akane por lo que paso hoy en el capullo de agua... me quede pensando y... recordé esto -Kouta le mostró a Akane un traje sumamente hermoso, completamente blanco con finos detalles en hilo de oro... y un bordado que asimilaba ser un corazón.

-Kouta... esto, esto es...

-Es... era tu... digo, era el vestido favorito de Kanna, pero no se si te guste

-¿Estas bormeando?, es precioso

Al Akane ponerse el traje, Kouta notó la belleza salvaje y singular de la chica, al verla Kouta solo pudo decir:

-Akane...

Kouta se lanzó sobre el cuello de Akane, él la abrazó tiernamente y Akane se sonrojó, lo único que la joven pudo pronunciar fue:

-Kou-Kou-Kouta

Kouta se acercó al oído de Akane y le susurró:

-Esto se ve mucho más hermoso colgando de tu bello cuello

Akane vio que aquella hermosa roca que le había dado a Kouta se había transformado en un bello dije con forma similar a la de un corazón y tenía una delicada cadena de oro.

-Kouta... gracias

Kouta comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Akane, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Akane. Akane sonrrío y puso su mano sobre la de Kouta. Kouta miró a Akane directo a sus ojos. Pronto del fondo del corazón de Kouta, nació una necesidad, un deso. Kouta besó a Akane. Akane cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar por Kouta, al abrir los ojos rechazó timidamente a Kouta. Kouta la tomó de las manos y dijo:

-Te amo, Akane, y po... -fue cuando un grito de dolor interrumpio

Akane, quien tenía su mirada baja, solo atino a correr. Hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque:


	22. El secreto que ya no lo es

Era de noche, la luna era un faro que evitó que Ranma no viera lo que hizo Kagura...

-Kwiiii, Kwiiii, Kwiiii -gritaba P-Chan muy felilz porque pensaba que despues de semanas de estar perdido en el bosque había encontrado a su adorada Akane. P-Chan saltó sobre el pecho de Kagura como suele hacer con su amada dueña pero Kagura golpeó al cerdo, rechazando su cariño.

-Cerdo inmundo -dijo Kagura al coger a P-Chan- ¿Como tu te atreves? ¡Largo de aquí! -diijo mientras lanzaba lejos a P-Chan

Ranma atonito vio como Kagura hacía esto.

-Tu... tu no eres... tu no puedes ser Akane

-¿De...De que estas hablado? jeje... no te entiendo

-Alejate de mi -dijo Ranma con cierto asco

-Ran... Ranma...

-Tu no eres Akane... Tu no eres mi akane

Kagura saltó sobre la cabeza de Ranma, se puso tras de él y sujeto a Ranma por el cuello hasta estar asfixiandolo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Olvida a Akane y viviras

Ranma logró soltarse. Intento golpear a Kagura pero cada vez que daba un golpe, ante sus ojos, Kagura desaparecía, y apareció atras suyo y golpeo su espalda lanzandolo al suelo. Kagura lo levanto del los cabellos y volvió a empezar a ahorcalo. Kagura fue su maestra, ella le enseño sus tecnicas, ella conocía muy bien las debilidades y las fortalezas de Ranma, ella le había ayudado a superarlas despues de todo. Kagura sacó una daga de su manga y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Ranma. Ella sonríe maliciosamente y dice:

-¿Olvidas quien soy?... yo te enseñe todas estas nuevas tecnicas... no puedes enfrentarme

-¡Sueltame maldita zorra! ¡Dejame ir!

-Te dejare ir si olvidas a Akane y te quedas conmigo

-¿Qué? -dijo Ranma atónito

-Seras mucho más fuerte, aprenderás cada día más tecnicás, conmigo... lograrás dominar al mundo...

-Nunca podría olvidarla... mi corazón, simplemente, no me lo permitiría

-Yo lograré que la olvides, puedo quedarme con esta ridícula forma hasta que tu decidas lo contrario, puedo hechizar a tu corazón para que ya no quiera a Akane, puedo lograr que tu mente la olvide por completo y me ponga en su lugar, yo puedo...

-¡Callate! -interrumpio Ranma furioso

-Pe...pero...

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Vivir sin Akane sería peor que ser torturado cada día de mi vida, vivir sin Akane sería peor que morir y quemarme en las llamas del infierno durante la eternidad, cada día de mi vida me faltarían sus torpezas, sus enojos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento, sus burlas... me faltaría ella... vivir sin Akane... simplemente no sería vida.

-Muere... -dijo Kagura al enterrar su daga en el estómago de Ranma, mientras la furia se apoderaba de ella.

Kagura dejo caer el cuerpo de Ranma en el suelo, Ranma se retorciá de dolor y Kagura dijo:

-Por fin podré volver a ser yo misma... podré dejar de ser esta ridicula e insegura niña fea... -al decir esto Kagura volvió a ser ella misma mientras Ranma observaba atonito.

Fue cuando Kagura escucho un grito de horror y odió que llamó su atención.

Akane, quién horrorizada había visto la escena dijo furiosa:

-Kagura... te mataré...

Dos almas potencialmente mortales y poderosas se iban a enfrentar en lo profundo del bosque aquella noche, ambas, con un motivo sumamente importante... ambas con una razón que seguro las ayudaría a dar lo mejor... el amor... y el desamor.

(*) 'You let the cat out of the bag' es una expresión inglesa para decir que dijiste un secreto. La autora cambia 'cat' por 'pig' porque fue gracias a P-Chan que Ranma descubrió el pequeño secreto de Kagura.


	23. Kagura VS Akane

-Kagura... te mataré... -dijo Akane mirando fijamente a Kagura, tratando de plasmar su furia y su odio en la mirada

-¡¿Kanna? -dijo Kagura muy sorprendida

-No... para tu mala suerte... yo si te mataré... para que te enteres, yo soy Akane... el ser de luz

-Tu... Kanna y Akane... ustedes... Kanna regresaste para vengarte ¿No? Tu y esa perra de Kanna son las mismas.

-Sí... -dijo Akane sonriendo con malicia- Pueda que seamos las mismas... pero yo... yo sí me vengaré por todo el daño que has hecho, yo te mataré

-Por favor, no me hagas reír -dijo Kagura con un tono burlón mientras desenvainaba una katana.

Akane se encontraba algo lejos de Kagura, tomó el küki-yumi.

-Con que ya descubriste las armas elementales... me has hecho un gran favor, al matarte yo podré dominar el mundo, seré muy poderosa con ellas, tanto... que ni una bomba atómica podrá detenerme.

-¡No sueñes despierta! -dijo Akane mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas de energía

Kagura se desvaneció en un momento y luego reapareciño de la nada para evitar la flecha.

-Eso... fue patético -dijo Kagura mirando con lastima y soberbia a Akane.

Al hacer una señal con la mano, Kagura comenzó a elevar a Akane por los aires.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Yo tambien domino los elementos, querída.

-Sueltame... yo vengaré a ranma...

-Eso es lo rídiculo de los humanos. Se guían por sus sentimientos... por eso deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo

-¿En serio? -dijo Akane mirando a Ranma y luego regresó a ver a Kagura con una mirada sarcástica.

-Si Ranma y tu se aman tanto... entonces reúnete con él en el infierno -dijo Kagura cuando hizo que Akane caiga violentamente.

A su lado yacía Ranma, sufriendo mucho. Akane miró a su prometido en el suelo sufriendo.

-Ranma -dijo kane mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su prometido- Ranma.. por que... por que tu...

-A... Akane...

-¡¿Ranma? -diijo Akane con la mirada llorosa.

-No debes... no debes desfallecer... en estos momentos... tu eres... muy hermosa cuando lloras... pero tu sonrisa... me gusta mucho más.

-Ranma... tu...

-Akane... eres tu... la única con la habilidad... para vencer a Kagura... pelea...

-No. Yo no...

-No digas eso nunca... tu eres una chica hábil, hermosa, inteligente, y sí, algo torpe.

-Ranma... no sirve de nada que intentes darme consuelo... darme alivio... yo sé lo que en verdad soy, sé que no soy ese tal ser de luz que todos creen que soy

-¿Segura?... para mí, sí lo eres... tu diste luz a mí vida... la das cada día con tu sonrisa, la das cada día con tu presencia. Tu eres invencible, el amor es invencible... nuestro amor es invencible... y por mas que yo muera aquí, mi amor te apoyará en la lucha.

-Ranma...

Ranma, con su último alientod besó apasionadamente a Akane, ambos cerraron sus ojos, para disfrutar como sus almas se juntaban en un remolino de alegría, como sus corazones se fundían para formar uno.

-¿Ranma?... ¡Ranma! -dijo Akane preocupada porque Ranma no respiraba- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó la joven desesperada

Kagura río maliciosamente.

-Kagura... -dijo Akane mientras miraba desafiantemente a Kagura.

Akane se reicorporó cuando de su espalda, dos alas similares a las de un ángel salieron.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Tu... no -dijo Kagura atónita mientras dejaba ver sus alas negras como el carbón.

Akane tomó el tochi-bô e intento dar un golpe a Kagura, Kagura lo esquivo y el golpe que era para ella partió el suelo. Kagura tomó su katana y Akane, con el primer roce de la hi-katana, convirtio en cenizas la katana de Kagura. Kagura se disponía a huir volando pero una rafaga de energía evitó que realiara su escape y cayera al suelo.

-¿Lista para provar una nueva técnica con la que ni tu podrás? -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa Akane- ¡Las alas del ángel!

De las alas que Akane tenía tenía en su espalda salieron afiladas shurikken que cortaban el cuerpo de Kagura, quien trataba de protegerse con sus alas.

Kagura llevaba la respiración acelerada, la fatiga era indescriptible, en su vida, nunca nadie jamas había librado tan ardua batalla como lo había hecho Akane.

Akane bofeteó a Kagura mencionando a las personas que tanto daño ella les había hecho:

-Esto... es por Miroku, esto... es por Shuly, esto... es por Kouta -Akane le proporcionaba un golpe por cada persona. Kagura cayó al suelo e intentando huir se estaba arrastrando pero Akane la tomó del cuello, la levantó y la pusó contra un arbol. Akane tomó un mizu-sai y lo colocó sobre el cuello de Kagura diciendo:

-Esto... esto es por Ranma... -Akane estaba decidida a arrebatarle la vida a Kagura. Kagura cerró sus ojos por temor. Akane con los ojos llorosos gritó mientras clavaba el mizu-sai en la ropa de Kagura.

Kagura la miró con un rostró de sorpresa y temor. Akane se encontraba llorarndo y Kagura gritaba desesperada:

-¡¿QUE HACES? ¡¿Acaso no vengarás a Ranma? ¡Quieres verme sufrir! ¿¡Es por eso que no que acabas conmigo pronto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Que esperas? ¡Matame! ¡Se como yo fui! ¡Anda hazlo! ¡Matame! ¡¿¡¿¡¿Por qué no me matas?

Akane bajo la cabeza y luego respondio a Kagura con una voz pacífica, entrecortada y triste.

-Matarte no me devolvera a Ranma -al decir esto, el dije que llevaba Akane en el collar comenzó a brillar, el corazón palpitaba, una luz muy blanca y radiante comenzó a emitirse desde el collar-¡¿Pero que sucede?

El corazón absorbio las alas negras de Kagura, absorbio la maldad del corazón de Kagura y el deseo de venganza. La mirada de Kagura se volvio pacífica, Kagura miró a Akane fijamente y con una leve sonrisa le dijo:

-...Gracias...

_-_¿Ka... Kagura?

-Gracias, Akane. Por fin, podré vivir en paz, descansar un poco...

-¿Descansar? Pero si eres muy...

Kagura interrumpió:

-¿Jovén? Akane, yo he tenido 16 años por casi 12 siglos... al fin voy a crecer... al fin voy a envejecer... por fin, volví a ser mortal, viviré una vida normal ahora... Akane, gracias -dijo Kagura al desaparecer ante los ojos de Akane.

Akane bajo la mirada, veía que el dije de corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido. Akane se dirigio hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Ranma. Akane lo tomó en su regaso, tocó su frente con la de Ranma, y comenzó a llorar, escuchó la voz de Kouta gritando su nombre, así que con sus alas formo un pequeño capullo que protegía a Ranma. Unas de las lágrimas de Akane cayeron en la herida de Ranma y ella dijo:

-Ranma, yo... yo... yo te amo -dijo Akane con la voz débil y entrecortada.

Fue cuando el dije de corazón dejo de palpitar para emitir una brillanta luz blanca. Kouta al encontrar a Akane junto al cuerpo inherte de Ranma la alejo de él lidiando con los gritos de dolor, angustia, tristeza y desesperación de Akane.


	24. FIN

_-_Ranma -gritaba Akane al ser separada por Kouta del cuerpo inherte de Ranma.

-Akane, por favor entiende... él esta muerto

-Ranma -dijo Akane mientras abrazaba a Kouta y lloraba en su pecho. Kouta con la mirada triste veía como Akane sufría por su ser amado muerto... y como ignoró sus sentimientos. Kouta miró a Akane fijamente a los ojos y no atinó a decir más que:

-Akane... vamos a la villa

Kouta lleví a Akane de vuelta a la villa.

Al día siguiente, Akane se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando Kouta llegó y a interrumpir sus tristes pensamientos diciendole:

-Supongo que no te puedo pedir que te quedes aquí con Shuly-Chan y conmigo

-No... yo debo regresar a mi casa, debo explicarles todo lo que a pasado

-Akane, yo te amo... yo te amo y por ello te dejo ir

-¿Qué? -dijo Akane sin comprender por que Kouta actuaba asi, para Akane lo más normal sería evitar que ella se vaya pero Kouta hacía todo lo contrario.

-Te amo, y por eso quiero que seas feliz, no importa si ello no es a mi lado... no he vivido tanto en vano

-Kouta, eres un chico muy bueno pero...

-...Pero tu amas a Ranma

-...Sí... -dijo Akane bajando la cabeza- Kouta, tu eres un chico muy apuesto, y pese a que ya no eres inmortal, sigues teniendo 16 años

-No te preocupes, Akane. Yo entiendo, pero debo irme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Debo ir a ver a Kagura, ella quiere pedirme perdón... y alguien te busca. Adios, Akane.

-No, Kouta. Yo jamás me iré de tu lado. Tu ya fuiste mi ángel de la guarda, yo te debolveré el favor de la misma manera... para el resto de tu vida. Hasta la vista, Kouta.

Kouta dejó la pequeña colina en la que se encontraba Akane. Akane sintió una mano en su hombro. La figura de un apuesto chico contrastaba con la luz del sol poniente.

-Akane... -dijo el chico que se encontraba tras Akane. Akane tuvo una muy grata sorpresa.

-¡Ranma! -dijo Akane mientras se lanzaba con alegría sobre él.

La emoción y el peso de la joven hizo que rodaran la colina juntos.

-Akane, calma... todavía me duele la herida un poco -dijo Ranma entre risas.

-¡Eres uun idiota! ¡Me hiciste creer que moriste! ¡Ranma, me asustaste! -dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos- pensé... pensé que te había perdido.

-Akane... -dijo Ranma con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa a la joven.

-Por ahora, no digas nada. Solo quiero sentir tu corazón palpitar -dijo la joven que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Ranma.

Un estruendo dió paso a la lluvia.

-¡Akane! ¡Mirá esto! ¡Mirame!

-¡Ranma! ¡Eres hombre, eres hombre! La lluvia no te cambio -dijo la joven llena de júbilo.

Akane sonrió y Ranma le retiró de la cara un mechón de cabello diciendo:

-Eres linda cuando sonríes

Ranma y Akane sellaron su amor con un besó mientras en el pueblo, Shuly era formalmente adoptada por una pareja estéril y Kouta se reconciliaba con Kagura.

_-_Bienvenidos -dijeron Ranma y Akane.

En la capilla, todos estaban muy felices y contaban cada segundo faltante para que Ranma y Akane unan sus vidas en una sola.

Akane llevava un vestido al estilo occidental y Ranma lucía muy apuesto con su traje de gala blanco. Todos sus amigos, sus antiguos enemigos, todos los que un día habían protagonizado un capítulo en la vida de la joven pareja se encontraban allí, reunidos por la misma razón y un único motivo.

-¿Se amarán por siempre hasta que la muerte los separe? -preguntó el sacerdote

-Creo que la muerte ya intento separarnos -susurró Akane

-Creo que ni la muerte podrá separarnos -decretó Ranma mientras miraba fijamente a su prometida

"_Estos muchachos... que bueno que el amor entre estos dos haya terminado tal y como debía hacerlo_" pensaba el sacerdote, y luego dijo:

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha sido confiado, yo los declaro... marido y mujer

-¡Un aplauso para los recien casados! -gritó Happossai ya algo pasado de copas de sake.

-Akane ¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo? -surigió Ranma

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban en Okinawa por su luna de miel. Ranma llevó a Akane a la playa, él la contemplaba a la luz de la luna, veía lo bonita que lucía en un playero y lo feliz que estaba.

-¡Ranma, vamos! Diviertete un poco -decía Akane saltando al rededor de Raanma en la desertica playa.

-Akane -dijo Ranma sujetandola de la cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella- yo tambien te amo... y mucho, mucho más de lo que tu imaginas.

Akane sorprendida se dio cuenta que Ranma había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho cuando pensó que él estaba muerto. Akane sonrío denotando una alegría indescriptible, se acercó a la boca de Ranma hasta que sus labios se rocen ligeramente y susurró:

-Te amo -al instante de decir esto, besó a Ranma y cerró sus ojos, Ranma terminó con el besó y puso su frente junto a la de Akane.

-Cuando me besas, siento que estoy volando -dijo Akane

-Es porque esta vez... volamos encerio -al Ranma decir esto, Akane abrió sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Ranma?

-No te asustes, Akane. Es solo que... soy yo- Akane vio que Ranma llevaba alas en su espalda. Ranma sonrió con ciertas dudas en su rostro y Akane sonrió sutilmente.

-Ranma, sueltame

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca?

_-_Solo hazlo yo estaré bien

-¡No! Yo puedo volar por estas alas que salieron en mi espalda despues de que Kagura me asesinara, pero tu...

-Ranma... -al decir esto, Akane hizo que sus alas expandieran

-Akane... tu... -dijo Ranma sorprendido

Ranma soltó sus manos de la cintura de Akane y colocó una de ellas en el rostro de su amada, quien le correspondió acariciando la mano que estaba en su mejilla.

Su amor dio prueba en solo beso. Su amor reemplazó a la luna esa noche. Ambos comenzaron a brillar. En el cielo, una nueva estrella pareció aparecer, una estrella muy brillante estaba naciendo, la más brillande del firmamento. Fue en ese instante en que Ranma y Akane se fundieron el uno en el otro, uno se entregó al otro en alma y cuerpo, con el mayor de los amores, sus almass se fundieron y formaron un solo espíritu, sus corazones olvidaron todo rencor y resentimiento y se juntaron para sentir el palpitar del otro. Aquel día, la luna fue testiga del amor más puro y sincero expresarse de la manera más bella en la que pudo haberlo hecho.

Ranma, al haber revivido como hombre, no tuvo que afrontar la maldición del estanque de Jusenkyo nunca más.

Ranma y Akane, vieron como todos sus seres queridos iban conociendo el amor, muchas veces, con la persona que menos esperaban. Xian-Pu formó su familia con Mousse, el Doctor Tofú finalmente se animó a declararsele a Kasumi, Nabiki amo tanto a Kuno y talvez un poco más de lo que amaba su dinero, Ryouga llegó a tiempo a la iglesia donde se encontraba Ukyo gracias a la ayuda de Ranma y Akane. La rosa negra le preparó galletas, con pastillas paralizantes para poder besarlo, a Gosunkugi, el chico que en una de sus muñecas de papel, hechas para que la gente lo obedesca, había querido colocarle una a Kodachi diendo 'Amame. ', y hasta el incorregible Happosai dejo aflorar el amor de su juventud, Cologne permitió a su amado acercarse a ella de nuevo, y aunque antes eran enemigos, Kouta y Kagura, se dieron cuenta de que si mucho antes no se habían matado no era porque no tenían el suficiente poder, era porque simplemente no querían hacerlo… era porque se amaban.

Ranma y Akane vieron como sus amigos iban envejeciendo y ellos... no...

Su profundo y puro amor, y la calidad de seres de luz los hizo inmortales.

Ranma, resultó ser otro ser de luz, aunque usualmente era solo uno, ese era un ser de luz compuesto por dos almas que se amaba, se aman, y se amaran... por siempre...

_Oda a Ranma Saotome_

_¡Oh Ranma Saotome!_

_Tu nombre es como el canto de las aves_

_Tu voz la mas linda cancion_

_Tus ojos dos estrellas_

_Que alegran la noche con su rezplandor_

_¡Oh Ranma querido!_

_Como quisiera poderte abrazar_

_Decirte cuanto te quiero_

_Y en tu cabellera poderme enredar_

_Tu fuerza inigualable _

_Que con el truco de las castañas_

_Me haces suspirar _

_Como quisiera ser tu Akane Tendo_

_Para poder todos los dias _

_Tu belleza admirar _

_Poderte prepara unas _

_Tortillas japonesas como las_

_Que Ukyo suele cocinar_

_O tal vez platos a la carta _

_Como los que Kodashi te _

_Sabe llevar junto con una rosa negra_

_Que por admirar tu belleza _

_Florecera como las demas_

_Cada vez que te ven pasar_

_Kagome Higurashi (Shulay Gonzales - Ecuatoriana)_


End file.
